


One Shots

by ifyouhavetoaskitsano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Burning, Caning, Dominant Kylo Ren, Edging, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multi, Other, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, cigarette burns, mob kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhavetoaskitsano/pseuds/ifyouhavetoaskitsano
Summary: A collection of various one shots.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 27





	1. Eyes Up Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> {warnings: kidnapping, drugging, dubcon bordering on noncon , unconscious photography, knifeplay, blood, branding, marking, choking, breathplay, collars, leashes, crawling, being degraded, probably more, was not proofread or edited because 2am}

You stepped out into the frigid air, taking a deep breath in. It burned your lungs in the most delicious way, the cold air searing against your warmth. You lit a cigarette, dropping your lighter back in your purse, glancing around.

It was late. The streets were empty like usual. You started walking towards your apartment, heels clicking along the pavement, taking long drags of your cigarette.

"It's not safe for such a beautiful woman to be walking alone this late at night." A shadowy figure stepping out of a doorway and into the light called to you.

"Mm. I'll be fine, thanks." You nodded in his direction, his face still obscured by darkness. You walked past him, hoping he'd leave it.

"You should really be more careful." He was right behind you. You stopped, heart racing. You slowly turned around. He was _tall_. And he was stunning, almost painfully beautiful.

Your breath caught in your throat. "I will be. Thank you." You turned to walk away. An arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against his body, other hand clamping over your mouth.

"You should have thought about what can be hiding in the dark Pup," he whispered in your ear. You felt a prick at your neck. Everything faded to black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You rolled your head as consciousness started seeping back in. You tried stretching out, but your arms and legs were bound to something. You threw your eyes open, looking down at your legs, a soft light coming from above you illuminating the room.

You were naked. Your ankles were bound with rope to the chair you were sitting in, your wrists bound together and tied to the chair, behind your back. You could feel something around your neck. You looked up, tears already falling down your face.

The wall in front of you was plastered with Polaroids of you, naked, in different positions, arms and legs posed in every conceivable way. In a few, a large hand spread you open, or fingered you, or played with your nipple.

You felt like you were going to be sick. And yet. The realization that it was his hands doing those things to your unconscious form, it made it feel better. Almost okay.

"I thought you might like them." His voice came from behind you, and you craned your neck to the side, desperate to see him.

"What the fuck is this?" you seethed at him, anger at his casualness eclipsing your fear.

He tsked at you. "Ah. Should've guessed you'd be a brat." He walked around to stand in front of you. He brought a hand to your face, caressing your cheek, thumb wiping away your tears. "That's alright Pup. Don't worry, I'll fuck the brat out of you." He gave you a sinister smile.

On anyone else's face it would have terrified you. On his it made your cunt clench.

You swallowed hard. "Just let me go. No one has to know."

He laughed at you. "I know you're not that stupid. And," he crouched in front of you, cocking his head to the side as he stared into your eyes, hands sliding up your thighs, "I'd bet you're practically dripping right now. A dirty little whore."

One finger slid lightly up and down your folds, collecting your slick. He smirked at you, raising his finger in front of your face. "Clean it." He shoved his finger in your mouth, and you instinctively hollowed your cheeks, twirling your tongue around his finger to clean it.

He pulled his finger out of your mouth, standing up and walking past you. You heard him grab something and walk back over to you. When you saw him again he was holding a leash. "What the fuck?"

He ignored you, chuckling as he leaned in to clip the leash to what you now realized was a collar around your neck. "Fuck you," you growled at him, spitting in his face.

He clicked his tongue, chuckling as he wiped your spit away. "You'll regret that." He slapped you hard across the face. The first slap barely had time to register before a second and third landed.

"So ungrateful," he seethed down at you. "It even has your name on it, Pup." He brought his hands to wrap around the collar, squeezing the cold metal letters into your neck. "Would you prefer it branded into you?"

He pulled a knife from his pocket, releasing your neck and flicking it open. "No," you whispered, barely able to get the words out of your trachea.

"Well that's too fucking bad." He brought one arm around the middle of your back, pulling you forward so that your skin was taut. His other hand carved PUP deep into your womb, you let out breathy groans that bordered on moans. Blood dripped down you.

"Fuck!" you whispered, slamming your eyes closed, grimacing in pain as little as you possibly could, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Oh Pup," he murmured, his hand that was behind your back coming up to grip your jaw as he ran the blade up and down your neck, just enough to draw blood, but not enough to do serious damage. "I only hurt you because I love you."

He dropped the knife to your thigh. "You make the prettiest faces and sounds when you're in pain." He ran the knife up your thigh towards your center, blood just forming droplets on your skin. "Won't you show me some more?" He moved the knife so that the point was right above your clit. "Or do I have to force them out of you?"

"Please don't," you whispered, the adrenaline flooding your system causing you to shake.

"Hm." He walked back behind you again, this time coming back with a polaroid camera. He grabbed the leash, wrapping it around his hand, but keeping slack in it. He brought the camera up to his eye, snapping a polaroid of you, tossing the polaroid aside. You watched it float to the floor.

"Come on Pup, smile," he mocked you. You kept looking down. He tsked at you again.

"Eyes up little pet," he snarled, yanking up on the leash, forcing you to look up at him. He snapped another polaroid. "Smile. Like you mean it. Show me how you're enjoying yourself." You didn't.

"Only good girls get to cum. And my patience for your bullshit is wearing very thin Pup."

"Stop fucking calling me that."

He dropped the leash from his hand, closing the gap between you, free hand wrapping around your neck and choking you. "I'll call you whatever the fuck I want." You gasped for air. "And if you wanna keep that pretty little tongue of yours you need to shut the fuck up or I'm going to cut it out."

Tunnels started to cloud your vision when he finally let go of your throat. You gulped in air, started to sob. Your vision a blurry mess.

Were vaguely aware of the sound of him unzipping his pants, freeing himself from his boxers. "Fuck you're so beautiful when you cry." You blinked the tears out of your eyes, jaw dropping when your vision came into focus.

He was standing in front of you, stroking himself with one hand to the sight of your tears. He laughed at your reaction to his size. "Just you wait Pup." He stopped stroking himself, tucking himself back into his boxers.

He walked over to you, camera at his eye, and used his free index and middle finger to dig into the letters he'd carved into you. He snapped polaroids of your face as you sobbed and cried out in pain as he dug his fingers into your wounds, letting them fall on the floor.

Eventually, he stopped, bringing his index and middle finger to your mouth. "Don't make me ask." You shook your head slightly as you opened your mouth, sucking your blood off his fingers and he took more polaroids.

He pulled his fingers out, slipping the loop of the leash around his wrist. He walked behind you, and pulled the knots keeping you tied to the chair free. "Come."

You stood up, immediately collapsing to the floor, legs unable to support you. He sighed. "Fucking crawl then." You sobbed as you did what he asked, crawling towards him. You looked up, seeing behind you for the bed that had been hidden behind you for the first time. A low moan escaped your throat.

"Such a slut."

You finally crawled your way to the bed, knees screaming in pain. He set the camera on the bed, reached down, picking you up and throwing you on the bed so you landed on your stomach. You yelped, sobbing into the mattress.

You heard him peel his shirt off and step out of his pants, and presumably his boxers. His hands threw your legs open, and he positioned himself between your legs. He pulled you up by your hips so that your knees came under you, your ass flush against his hips. He rolled his hips against your ass and you felt his hard cock run up and down your pussy as he teased you.

Without warning he pulled his hips back. You let out a small whine in protest. He slammed into you, making you scream in pain as he split you in half.

You felt one hand leave your hip, as he pounded into you relentlessly. He grabbed the camera, slowing his pace only so that he could snap polaroids of his cock half inside of you. His other hand left your hip, winding the leash around his hand until it was taut.

Abruptly, he jerked the leash, forcing your head off the mattress, the collar digging into your windpipe and choking you. You tried leaning back into it, to relieve the pressure from your neck, but you didn't have the strength. More polaroids fell around you on the bed as he clicked and clicked, moving the camera around to capture different angles, his long arms allowing him to hold the camera in front of your face, capturing you choking as he fucked you relentlessly.

You started to give in to the black tunnels, and he released the leash, letting you suck down air as you sobbed into the mattress once again. He tossed the camera aside, used his hand to push all the polaroids to the ground. One hand wrapped around you and started flicking your clit, hard.

But it didn't matter. You were so wound up the pain instantly melted into pleasure. He continued flicking your clit hard as he fucked you. The angle change that accompanied his arm wrapping around you to work your clit meant he was hitting your g-spot each time he thrusted into you.

You were there damn near instantly. Sobbing his name as you came around his cock. "Kylo."

His orgasm barely registered in your mind, but eventually his warmth spilling inside you seeped into your consciousness. He pulled out, shoving you forward off his cock. "Pick up the polaroids."

"Hmm?" you tried lifting your head off the bed.

"Now." He laid back on the bed, head resting on a pillow. When you didn't move, he shoved you off the bed, and you hit the concrete floor, yelping in pain. You crawled around, picking up the polaroids, and crawling back to the bed.

You managed to pull yourself up onto the bed, handing him the polaroids. "Good." He rolled to the side, opening the night stand drawer and tossing them inside, closing the drawer again. He sat up, grabbing you under the arms and pulled you on to him.

He grabbed a bottle of water on the nightstand and opened it, bringing it to your lips. You gulped it down greedily. When you were finished, he took a drink, put the cap on, and set it on the nightstand.

He laid back down, keeping you cuddled into him. You were practically already asleep, a blissed out smile on your face. You splayed on hand on his chest, a silent thank you.

A few minutes passed, and you were about to give into sleep. "Pup?" he asked.

You hummed at him. "Too much?"

You opened your eyes and looked up at him smiling. "Never." 


	2. I Got You a Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: dom/sub, bondage, being degraded, whipping, caning, burning, cigarette burns, bdsm, you being a MAJOR brat and kylo reacting as expected, being left alone while tied up (DO NOT DO THIS IRL...your partner should NEVER leave - in the world of fiction it's okay), ball gags, blindfolded, edging, sex toys, veryyyyy intense, aftercare, not really edited so you know...]

You were naked in Kylo Ren's sex den. Well, your shared sex den. You did live with the man now. This wasn't anything new, Kylo and you had been together for a while now. But still, being in this position, lights turned down low, blood red walls filling your vision, it made you shiver every time.

All sorts of toys and devices hung on the walls. Canes, whips, floggers, and paddles of varying sizes and materials. The room smelled vaguely of leather and Kylo's cologne. You swallowed. You knew what was about to happen was going to be on a new level. Kylo was pissed at the little stunt you had pulled at dinner.

The two of you had gone out to dinner. Some overly fancy restaurant because that's all Kylo knows how to do. You had worn a velvet emerald floor length gown. It had long sleeves, the bodice crossing over in the front, creating a plunging v neckline. It cinched your waist in beautifully, highlighting your curves.

The black lace push bra you wore made your breasts look exquisite. You knew Kylo would die. The dress had a slit coming up one side of it, all the way to your waist, meaning if you stuck your leg out a little too far, you were on display.

You had worn a matching black lace thong, not that it covered much of anything. A pair of silver, sparkling Louboutins finished the outfit perfectly. You curled your hair, letting the waves rest gently around your collarbones.

A deep purple smokey eye made your eyes pop, and you wore full, plush fake lashes, dripping with anticipation of looking up at Kylo through them while you sucked his cock.

And then Kylo had to get in a mood with you.

As you had been finishing up getting dressed, zipping your dress up the side Kylo had yelled for you at the stairs. "Princess!" Kylo had yelled, "Some time this fucking century. We're going to be late!" You rolled your eyes, glancing at the clock. You had more than enough time to make your reservation.

Knowing Kylo he probably wanted to get a drink at the bar beforehand. _Should have told me the real time you wanted to be there._ "I'm almost ready." This was true. You were almost ready. But, you sat on the bed, scrolling on your phone, just to piss Kylo off. A few minutes passed and you heard Kylo again.

"Y/N! Come the fuck on!" You giggled. He was always so overdramatic.

"Coming Darling!" you had called. But you stayed on the bed, knowing what would come next.

A minute later, "Y/N if you aren't down here in the next thirty seconds so help me God." You stayed quiet. Roughly 30 seconds later. "Are you seriously going to make me come fucking get you?!" You could hear the anger in his voice as he stormed up the stairs.

You slid your stilettos on, and fell back on the bed, spreading your one leg so that he could see your entire leg through the slit in the dress, fabric falling down behind you. You brought your phone in front of your face.

You smiled, damn near shaking with anticipation as you heard his footsteps draw closer, the door opening with a bang.

"Oh you are fucking asking for it." Kylo growled.

With a smirk you had sat up, making eye contact with Kylo as you stood up, dramatically adjusting your breasts. Kylo took in a deep breath, speechless.

"Fuck Princess," he murmured, "You're stunning. How'd I get so lucky?" He crossed the room to stand in front of you, looking you up and down. He walked behind you pulling you by your hips into him, grinding his erection against your ass.

"What's to stop me from just taking you right now? Tying you up? Punishing you?"

You hummed at him, a quiet laugh. "No I didn't put this much work into getting ready to look like this for five minutes." You walked out of his grasp, making your way down the stairs.

By the time you had gotten to the skyscraper hotel, Kylo had mellowed a little from your bedroom stunt. _That won't do_. You weren't going to have time for a drink at the bar, so you knew he would make you have drinks and an appetizer at the table.

The restaurant was at the top floor of the hotel, thousands of feet in the sky. Floor to ceiling windows gave you a stunning view of the city, lights sparkling like stars in the night.

You had sat down, ordered your drinks and appetizer. You silently thanked God. Your waiter was painfully attractive, but in a conventional way. He didn't hold a candle to Kylo in your eyes. But he was on you like white on rice. His eyes roamed your body, lingering too long too many times at your cleavage.

You smirked when you saw Kylo clenching and unclenching his jaw. When he came back to take your mains order you had flirted with him, giving him a seductive wink, touching his arm playfully.

Kylo sat across from you stone faced. He was quiet for a few minutes as you just sat there smiling at him.

Eventually he spoke, "Keep it up Princess. Just fucking keep it up."

So keep it up you did. You and Kylo had a lovely dinner, chatting, laughing together. But you flirted with the waiter relentlessly, loving how Kylo's face would cloud over with anger, but he wouldn't say anything to you about it.

When you were waiting for your dessert you moved your hand under the table. "What are you doing?" Kylo narrowed his eyes at you.

"Me?" you said with mock wide eyes, "Nothing Sir. I'm not doing anything. I would _never_."

In reality you were very carefully sliding your thong off. "Kylo," you said. He raised his eyebrows at you. "I got you a present. Hold out your hand." Kylo blinked, and held his hand out. You dropped your thong in his hand, relishing in the way his jaw slackened, face remaining too stoic, so that you knew he was hiding his reaction.

Kylo closed his hand around them, shoving them into his pocket. You giggled at him. Your desserts and coffees arrived, the liqueur in the coffee giving you the last confidence boost you needed.

You dropped your hand back under the table, Kylo glaring at you. Slowly you removed the ben wa balls you had put inside you while getting dressed, a soft moan escaping your lips. "Princess." Kylo warned.

"One more surprise, I promise this is the last one. Hand." Reluctantly, Kylo held his hand out again. You dropped the balls in his palm and he instantly closed his hand and brining it down to his pocket.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ Y/N. You're going to regret this." His eyes burned with rage and lust as you finished your coffee.

On the elevator ride down to your town car, Kylo had knelt down and roughly shoved the ben wa balls back inside you. The ride home had been silent, Kylo fuming in his anger at you, deciding what to do to you.

The second the front door had closed he threw you over his shoulder, carrying you up to the den, spanking your ass the entire time. The dress provided a nice cushion, and you knew Kylo was just warming you up.

He dropped you in the room, stripped you wordlessly and roughly before shoving you between the two poles at the center of the room and securing the cuffs around your ankles and wrists so that you were standing spread eagle.

He walked around in front of you, brought a hand up to caress your face, then slapped you hard across the cheek before turning around and making for the door.

"Kylo?" you called, actually a bit nervous. He'd never been this quiet before. Never left you tied up alone.

And so. You were naked in Kylo Ren's sex den. You had no idea how much time had passed, but you guessed it must have been at least 30 minutes. Your shoulders ached, and you started to get a bit panicky. _Where is he_.

The door opened and Kylo walked in, now in a black short sleeved shirt and jeans. He looked at you. "Kylo...what? It was in good fun."

Kylo ignored you as he walked behind you, removing something from the one of the walls. He moved so he was behind you to the side. "You want to act like a fucking whore? Then I'll treat you like one."

"What-" Without warning Kylo whipped a belt across your ass, buckle and leather biting into your ass.

"OW! Kylo what?!" you screamed in pain.

"Ow Kylo what," he mocked you, bringing the belt back down across your ass again. You yelled out in pain. "Fucking whore! You know the god damn safe word. But you won't fucking say it because you love this shit." The belt licked again, this time at your back.

"Fuck!" you screamed, straining at your restraints, tears pricking at your eyes. But he was right. It hurt like fuck but there was something so delicious about it. Your pussy clenched with each lashing, growing wetter and wetter.

"Count. How many was that?" Kylo ordered.

"Three." you whispered.

"Oh you can be louder than that Princess. How many was that?" Kylo asked again.

"Three." you said louder, voice cracking.

"Do not fucking cry." Kylo ordered. Bringing the belt down against your back again.

"Four." Despite yourself, a tear slipped from your eye. You dropped your head.

Kylo grabbed you by the hair, yanking your head up from behind. "I said don't fucking cry. What are you a fucking baby? You asked for this shit Princess."

He released you, walking back and whipping you again. "Five," you whispered. The pain was searing, white hot across your back and ass, knees trembling. You heard Kylo throw the belt to the floor. Relief, and a touch of sadness, flooded you.

You felt blood trickle down your back, you weren't surprised, belt buckles would do that you figured. Kylo grabbed something out of one of the dresser drawers behind you, and walked back to you. He softly petted your ass and back, tenderly wiped some of the blood off you.

"Oh Princess, you're so beautiful when you bleed," he whispered. You heard him suck his fingers clean of your blood. "I just might break you tonight," he whispered in your ears. A shiver ran up your spine. "Mm. You want that? You want to be broken? Stupid fucking whore. Be careful what you wish for."

A low moan escaped your throat. Kylo chuckled, gave your ass a hard smack, and walked around to your front. He held up the wand he had retrieved from the dresser, turning it on right in front of your face. "Stay silent. Or you'll be gagged and blindfolded."

You swallowed hard. _Fuck_. He knew you were loud, especially when you were worked up like this. Kylo lazily trailed the wand down you, running it lightly over each of your nipples, smirking at the way you had to bite your lip to keep from making noise.

Flicking it around on one nipple, he brought his mouth the other, licking and flicking at it with his tongue before pulling away and blowing on it. You couldn't help yourself, a moan escaped you.

"Oh Princess," Kylo murmured. "I should have known you'd be too stupid to follow instructions." Kylo walked back to the dresser, grabbed a few things and walked back to you. He blindfolded you first, gently tying the silk around your head.

Next Kylo forced your mouth open and inserted a ball. Confusion flooded you for a moment until you felt the leather straps on your face. _A fucking ball gag_. _Holy shit he is going to break me tonight_.

"Kkkooo" you vocalized, trying to say his name. You were panicking slightly, unsure of how you were supposed to use the safe word like this.

Kylo understood. He caressed your face lovingly with his hands, and placed a soft kiss on your neck. "Listen Princes, you just yell it out as best you can. If I hear something that I think even remotely sounds like it I'll stop immediately. But I've got you. I know your limits okay, Princess. It's going to be intense, but you can take it."

You nodded. The good thing about having _pineapple_ as a safeword is that it really didn't sound anything like a moan, or groan, or Kylo's name, or anything else you might really say during sex. You trusted Kylo, even with the white hot pain burning down your back and ass.

Turning the wand back on, Kylo held it softly over your crotch. It was just enough to stimulate you, to make you crave more, desperate for friction. You whimpered, rolling your hips out, trying to find more contact with the wand.

"Always so desperate." Kylo reached down with his other hand and spread you open, pushing the wand directly on your clit, making you throw your head back moaning in pleasure. You rolled your hips on the wand, the vibration and friction making you clench around the ben wa balls.

You were close so close - your hips stilled, you panted wildly, building. And Kylo dragged the wand away. "Aggggghhhh" you whined. Hips bucking, desperate to find the wand. But Kylo stood up and walked away, throwing the wand on the bed and picking up something else from the wall.

"Surely, Princess," he murmured, pressing himself into your back, grinding his hard cock into your ass making you whimper in pain, "You knew you weren't going to get to cum that easily." A small sob escaped you.

Kylo stepped away from you. "Because you just had to be a dirty fucking whore tonight." Kylo swung something into your ass, and from the way it bit into your skin, blood instantly dripping down you, you knew it was a rattan cane.

It made you see stars on your eyelids as you sobbed, jerking against your restraints. He had only ever used it on you once before, very early in your relationship. It had been too much then. The pain gave way into pleasure, your cunt clenching at the sting, the feeling of the blood dripping down you.

Kylo hit you with the cane again, again on your ass, but higher up, closer to your lower back. You gave into your sobs, tears wetting the silk blindfold. "Crying like the fucking baby you are," Kylo hit you again, this time on the lower back, "will only make things worse for you."

The rage in his voice terrified you. You had really pissed him off at dinner. For a second you considered safe-wording, but you couldn't. The physical pain, done in such a sexual way, was better than the emotional pain Kylo would inflict on you if he couldn't get his anger out this way. 

Plus, as much as it hurt, it felt _good_. You had always been a masochist, and Kylo had only brought that out more for you.

"God. You think you're so fucking smart and cute." Another painful cane to the back. "Flirting with that fucking waiter." And another. You felt the bruises forming, blood trickling down your back. You sobbed around the ball gag, desperately sucking in for air.

"And then you take your panties off, expose yourself to the whole fucking restaurant." Another swing, closer to your shoulders. Your body couldn't even bring itself to flinch anymore. You just hung there limply. Not that Kylo cared.

"You put ben wa balls in yourself. Without permission. Wearing them secretly all throughout dinner." Another painful whack, this one against your ribs, leaving you desperate for air, wondering if he might have actually broken a rib. Your mind was racing. It was hot, but you didn't know if you could continue.

"Kkkoooo," you sobbed, sucking in air even though it burned your side. "Ssssopppp ppppppllllsss ssssopppp I cnt tke mre."

"Don't fucking say my name you filthy fucking whore!" Kylo screamed at you, bringing the cane down against the other side of your chest, and then again against your ass. You screamed in pain, wailing.

You were about to safeword when you heard Kylo launch the cane at the wall. You hung your head, body completely limp, shoulders straining under your body weight, a sobbing mess.

Kylo walked to the bed and picked the wand back up coming back in front of you.

"You're doing so well Princess. Taking it all so beautifully." He turned the wand on, bringing it back down to your clit. Despite the burning sensation all across your back, the physical exhaustion threatening to overtake you, you rolled your hips, sobs giving way to moans.

You built quickly, the pain adding a new dimension to your pleasure, still sensitive from earlier. "Yes Princess, cum for me," Kylo murmured. And you were just about to when again Kylo pulled the wand away. You whined in protest.

Kylo chuckled. "Hm. It's not nice to be teased, is it Princess?" Kylo edged you again, and again, and again, and again, holding the wand to your clit, letting you get _right there_ , before pulling it away. By the fifth time you were sobbing again, continuing to sob through the sixth time.

Kylo walked away, tossing the wand on the bed again. You couldn't, you couldn't take anything else hitting you, not without some sort of release first. You were about to say pineapple when you heard Kylo untying your wrists. Your hands dropped, and you fell forward, Kylo catching you with one arm. He held you like that, a rag doll draped over his arm, while he undid your ankles.

He carried you to the bed and tossed you on it so that you laid on your stomach. You continued to sob. "Stop the fucking crying Princess. It's getting really fucking old." You tried to control yourself, sobs slowly turning into the occasional hiccup, as Kylo rummaged around in the nightstand.

You heard Kylo strip completely, followed by the flick of a lighter, and soon the smell of cigarette smoke wafted through the room. You whimpered, knowing exactly what was coming next.

Kylo positioned himself between your legs, dropping the wand next to your thigh. "Come on Princess, on your hands and knees," he spoke through his cigarette. You slowly got on your knees, trying to get on your hands, elbows collapsing under your weight so that you rested on your forearms. You tried again to get up but couldn't. "Fucking useless whore. Can't even hold yourself up. Fine."

Kylo brought a hand up and down your back, collecting your blood before smearing it all over his cock. He slammed into you, making you yelp, but this time in pleasure. He stretched you so good. Kylo picked up the wand, turned it on and brought it down under you to your clit. "Aghhhhhhh," you moaned, rolling your hips in time with Kylo.

You were there. After six edges you were there almost instantly. As you came apart around Kylo's cock, screaming a garbled version of his name, Kylo used his other hand to press the lit end of his cigarette into one of the bleeding welts on your back. He moved it around as you rode at your orgasm, pressing burns all over the bleeding wounds in your back. The pain just made the orgasm that much better.

You came down from your orgasm, Kylo still slamming into you at a punishing pace. He didn't move the wand away from you, keeping pressed against your aching clit. You shook your head, "Kkkyooo," you mumbled, "I cannnt."

He kept it there anyway. "Yes you can Princess. You'll cum again. You were so desperate for it earlier." He moved the wand in small circles around you, your clit on fire. You moaned despite the pain.

Kylo slowed his pace, dragging himself in and out of you so slowly you could feel every vein and ridge on him. The burning of your clit gave way to pleasure, a second orgasm building. _Oh fuck_. You came again around, Kylo, who again pressed his cigarette into your open wounds, this time moving around the ones on your ass.

As your orgasm faded, you thought you might actually pass out from physical exhaustion. But still, Kylo didn't remove the wand. You shook your head, whimpering at Kylo, trying to find the strength to look back at him with pleading eyes.

"Stupid whore. You asked for this. You'll cum again." He barked at you, picking his pace back up, slamming himself into your cervix relentlessly. You sobbed into the bed, not sure you could really take it, half of your brain begging you to safe word. But you just couldn't.

You loved the pain too much. The flood of oxytocin and serotonin. You needed it, craved it. Your orgasm built quickly again, Kylo continuing to circle the wand around your clit. You came, screaming out a muffled version of his name as he pressed more burns into your back.

Kylo tossed the wand aside, pressing the cigarette into your skin hard enough to stub it out, tossing it to the floor. His hands found your hips, pulling you back into him so that he could get even deeper inside of you as he filled you up, screaming your name.

Kylo took a moment to come down, his breathing quickly returning to normal. He slid out of you, Your legs instantly dropping to the bed, you were unable to hold yourself up. Kylo rolled you on your side gently, knowing your back would be too painful. One hand held your hip to steady you as the other deftly undid the ball gag, pulling it out of your mouth so you could gulp down air. He removed the blindfold next.

"Princess. You did so well. I'm so impressed baby." He softly caressed your face. "You took it beautifully. Come here." He scooped you up in his arms, murmuring praises to you as he took you into your shared bedroom, walking into your bathroom and sitting on the edge of the tub with you in his lap as he ran you a bath.

"You're so beautiful Princess." He murmured, placing soft kisses on your lips. You blinked up at him, barely able to keep your eyes open. "Here baby have some water." He grabbed one of the bottles that he kept by the bath specifically for this reason, and opened it, bringing it to your lips.

You gulped some down needily. "Thank you," you murmured. Kylo smiled down at you. He kissed you deeply, long and slow, telling you thank you, that he loved you, that he was proud of you. The tub full, epsoms salts dissolved, Kylo slipped the two of you into the tub, turning you on your side so your back could soak without being pressed against him.

"No Princess, thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve you." You hummed happily up at him, resting on his chest. "We'll be staying home at least the next two days while you recover. I'll take care of you." Kylo promised. You smiled, knowing he would. You pushed your lips up at him, and he brought his lips to yours, sealing the promise with a kiss. 


	3. Stunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N and Warnings: MobBoss!Kylo; some emotional turmoil, mentions of cheating, spanking, marking, knifeplay, oral sex, ass play, hate fucking, makeup sex; I think that covers everything. Happy ending.]

**[Your POV]**

It was another night in one of his clubs. You were leaning against the wall at the corner of the wall, swirling your second glass of scotch around before you took another sip. The music was deafening as usual, dance floor packed, the club was dimly lit, laser lights hitting all around the dance floor. People were taking shots, getting mixed drinks, and doing lines of coke off the bar.

You were pissed. Kylo had promised tonight would be different. This deal would be quick. He'd be back and spend the whole night with you, dancing in the second floor owner's lounge that overlooked the dance floor. He'd hold you close, grinding into you right at the balcony ledge, give everyone below a show.

You had been floored when Kylo was still at home when you woke up. That hadn't been the case lately. When Kylo had told you that morning you'd be back at the club that night you had rolled your eyes at him and told him you weren't bothering to go with him. That there was no point. That you were tired of spending your nights in a loud club sitting at the bar and staring at the back door waiting for him to come back. It was boring.

That's when he had made all his promises he was currently breaking. Knowing he was going to break them, once he had finished making the promises that morning you scoffed at him and gave him a sarcastic, "Right."

Kylo had not been impressed with your attitude. He had pinned you up against the wall roughly, his freshly showered hair dripping water onto your face as he told you you'd do what you were fucking told. Normally you liked that shit, and would have played into it, would have ended up getting fucked by Kylo until you came 4 times and could barely walk.

But today, tears had formed in your eyes immediately. Kylo had backed off you immediately, face furrowed in confusion, "Sugar?" he asked. You hadn't answered him, instead you just blew past him, grabbing your purse, your long black leather rain jacket, and your phone and heading out the door, hearing him follow you, calling your name, ordering you to stop.

It had been almost six months since Kylo had taken over as boss. He had proposed to you the day after he took over. Two weeks after he took over there was a shift. He was so distant and cold, especially lately. He hadn't been giving you any attention. You knew he was stressed. Being a mob boss was certainly not an easy job, especially at his age. He was constantly working to prove he deserved his role, to get respect.

That didn't mean he could just forget about you, just roll in at 3 am and wake you up to fuck you before falling asleep next to you, gone before you woke up in the morning. He forgot how much work it was being the fiancee of a mob boss. You took care of the more day to day mundane activities, while Kylo did the dirtier work.

Your phone had begun ringing immediately, you answered, immediately hanging up and turning your phone off, you knew he would track you with it. You took the elevator down to the fifth floor hitting the buttons for the third, second, and lobby, knowing he would have his friends waiting for you.

You knew his men would be waiting outside the elevators, so having bought yourself time, you ran down the stairs and slipped out the side stair exit. You hailed a cab, knowing he'd send them out looking for you at your usual Brooklyn spots.

You pulled out your wallet to pay the cabbie, glad that you had restocked your cash when working yesterday. Sure you could use your cards, but you knew Kylo'd be monitoring them all and would use them to track you.

You stepped out onto West Street in Manhattan and strolled towards Brookfield Place. You popped into the corner bodega, bought a cheap prepaid phone and texted Kylo. **_I will meet you at the club tonight like you ordered. I am fine and safe. I can take care of myself._** You threw the phone in your purse since it couldn't be tracked.

As you were walking into Brookfield Place you heard the phone ring. You fished it out of your purse and declined the call. You repeated this several times before Kylo got the point and texted you. **_What the fuck is this little stunt? Why wouldn't you just talk to me at home instead of running out crying? Where are you? I'm coming to get you._**

You didn't bother responding. He knew. You knew he knew he was neglecting you. He sometimes would mention it, apologize for it during a 3am fuck. But he didn't do anything to change it. Didn't take you out alone. Didn't send flowers or little gifts. Didn't acknowledge what you did for the business.

You did appreciate what Kylo was dealing with. Things had been hard since he killed the former boss and took over. But you had been with Kylo since he was at the bottom of the hierarchy. You had been instrumental in many of Kylo's successes. And when Kylo had become boss and proposed, you assumed things would stay the same. They didn't. Kylo was gone all the time. You did all the other work. The change in work would have been fine if he made time for you at home. But he didn't.

You also appreciated Kylo could manage his time better. He was the boss. He could make time for you. He could delegate. He could get your opinion, allow you to be involved. He could respond to you. For weeks you had sent him sexy texts, sexy photos, suggested date nights, tracked him down in the city and shown up unannounced in sexy little numbers. And nothing.

You browsed through all the stores, aware of the pinging of your burner phone. You decided to get something extra sexy for tonight, just to see if it would get a reaction out of Kylo. You didn't believe he'd keep those promises, something would come up, but maybe he would.

You started by finding the perfect dress. A skin tight latex number in a window caught your eye. Kylo had always loved you in red. You went in and tried it on. It was perfect. It was red latex on the outside, lined with cotton on the inside. It had straps that rested over your shoulders. The bust had built in push-up cups meaning you didn't need a bra. It was demi cut, meaning it _just_ covered your nipples.

It had some corset like boning running down from the cups to your waist where it sinched in with a thin piece of latex almost belting the smallest point of your waist. The rest of the dress had two seams running down front, covered your ass and then maybe just about another inch. You knew the dress would certainly turn heads. It showed off your curves deliciously.

You bought it. You considered getting a new thong, but decided since you wouldn't have a bra, you'd just go without panties. Really all you needed was shoes, to get your makeup amped up, and then fluff up your hair a bit.

You were trying on shoes when you decided to look at the burner. A stupid number of texts from Kylo. **_Answer me Sugar. Sugar. This won't end well for you. You're distracting me from work, what if something happens to me because of that?_** _A low blow even for him_. **_I'm worried, please let me know you're okay. I don't understand why you're upset because you won't talk to me. Sugar? Are you leaving me? You're going to get it tonight little girl. You will not treat me this way. You need to let me know you are safe at least, I deserve that much_** **.** _I would dare to disagree._

**_Kylo enough with the melodramatics. You know exactly why I'm upset. You put a ring on my finger and I've barely seen you since. I've asked for more attention, you promise it, and then you never do. I've tried. I don't know if you're having an affair or just don't need me or love me anymore or maybe you just kept up the relationship so I'd help you move up the ranks, and now you're the boss so I'm just a cockwarmer and someone to do the day to day. I appreciate the stress you're under. But I'm just fucking over this right now. I still love you, Kylo, I always will. I just don't know if you still love me. We need to figure shit out at some point. Again, I am safe and fine and will meet you at the club tonight. I'm not replying to any more texts or calls._ **

You popped the sim card out of the phone, cracked it in half, and asked a sales associate to throw the phone and one half of the card away. You tossed the other half in your purse. You settle on a simple pair of black patent leather 4 inch Jimmy Choo's.

You made your way into a makeup boutique, showed the girls your shoes and dress, told them you were trying to get your mans attention, and they glammed you up. Skin made up flawlessly, a dark smokey eye with a red liquid liner wing that could cut, false eyelashes, and of course red semi-matte lips that matched your dress perfectly. .

You checked your watch, it was almost 6. You went back and forth with yourself about what time you should get to the club. Kylo would get there around 6:30. He'd go up to his office until probably 7 or so. Then he'd leave to go do whatever deal was happening tonight. He probably wouldn't be back until 11 at the absolute earliest, more likely closer to midnight.

You didn't really want to see him. But you worried he wouldn't actually leave to go to the deal until he saw you at the club. And if he actually kept his promises and the deal was quick he could potentially be back much earlier, not that you were holding your breath. You knew in your heart you'd ended up sitting in your office or at the corner of the bar for hours.

You picked 7. That way he could see you were there and leave. You strolled through a few more stores to kill a bit of time, went to the bathroom, changed into your dress and shoes, put your leather rain jacket on so that your dress was hidden, walked outside and hailed a cab.

**[Kylo's POV]**

Kylo was still fuming by the time he pulled up to the club at 6pm. He got out of the car, walking up the carpeted stairs to the club's entrance with his jaw set. He was pissed at the little stunt you had pulled, pissed that you accused him of cheating, or not needing you, or not loving you, or of just using you to get to where he wanted to be and then keeping you as a cockwarmer.

There was an undercurrent of hurt running through him too. He was hurt that you could even accuse him of all those things. You of all people should know how stressful his position is. You had been there to help him rise through the ranks. You had seen how hard he worked, how far he pushed himself, what he was willing to do to be the boss. You should know he has to work this hard to earn respect, both as a new boss, but especially as such a young boss. You should know he is trying to protect you by keeping you out of deals.

He was hurt you were calling him by his name. He couldn't remember the last time you had called him Kylo. Sure, you'd say it, when asking about him or talking about him to others, and you often screamed or moaned it during sex. But like Kylo exclusively called you 'Sugar', you exclusively called Kylo 'Sweet Cheeks' when talking to or texting each other.

Kylo walked into the club, which was currently closed to the public, and whistled to get the attention of his men who were relaxing at the bar. "Y/N?" he barked at them.

"Haven't seen her come through yet boss." One said as the rest shook their heads no. Kylo scoffed.

"For fucks sake," he growled at no one in particular. "You bring her to me once she gets here." Kylo stalked up the stairs and went into his office where the men closest to him were waiting. He sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair, not really listening as the men started talking about tonight's deal.

He was thinking about you. Worrying about you really. Where you were, why you were so upset, why you couldn't understand he was trying to protect you, why you couldn't understand it wouldn't be like this forever.

He hadn't seen you cry in a long time. The proposal was the last time, and those had been happy tears. But this morning, Kylo had seen the pain and hurt on your face. He didn't know what you wanted him to do. He was trying. But accusing him of all those horrible things. It hurt.

"You ready Boss?" one of the men asked Kylo. "Boss?"

"What time is it?" Kylo asked.

"7 Sir."

 _Where the fuck were you?_ Kylo was worried, but pissed. Your word should mean something. And you had said you'd be here. He was torn between waiting for you and just saying fuck it. The fuck it won out.

"Let's go." Kylo got out of his chair and started walking out, men following. He walked down the stairs, and as he stepped off the last stair he looked up and saw you. He clenched his jaw. You looked at him, making direct eye contact for a moment before you turned to walk towards your office. "Sugar," Kylo called. _Perfect little ass hidden under that raincoat_. _Fuck I love her._ Even cloaked in a raincoat, your beauty disarmed Kylo.

You slammed your office door closed. Kylo went over and tried to open the door but you had locked it. "Sugar we need to talk," Kylo growled, a warning to unlock the door.

"I know we do Kylo. You said this deal would be quick. That you'd have time for me tonight. So we can talk when you get back."

"Open the fucking door Sugar, this bullshit is fucking stupid."

"I will see you later Kylo."

"Sugar open the fucking door!" He pounded on it with his fist.

"We will talk later, Kylo. Please be safe."

"Sugar..." Kylo pleaded. He'd do anything just to touch you, see that you were okay with his own eyes. When you didn't reply Kylo left, turning on his heel and walking out the door.

**[Your POV]**

And so, it was another night in one of his clubs. You downed what was left of your scotch, signaling the bartender to get you another. You glanced at your watch. 11:45. _Glad the deal didn't take long Kylo._

You thought back to your earlier run in. He had damn near disarmed you right there. He was wearing his usual slacks in navy, with a matching casual navy blazer. He wore a white button up shirt, but he kept the collar and one more button undone, showing off a little of his chest, and the gold chain he wore around his neck. But what really sent you was his hair. God how you loved his hair. He wore it long, so that his curls stopped just about at his jaw line. But he had taken to wearing it half pulled back, in either a small bun or a ponytail, when he found out just how much you loved that look on him. _Fuck I love him_.

You swirled your scotch, considering your options. You sipped at it. _I could just go home. Sleep in the guest room and deal with him tomorrow. I could spend the night at a hotel. I could wait for him to finally get back_. _I could go dance on the dance floor. Yes, dancing sounds good._

You downed your scotch and made your way to your office first, sliding your engagement ring off and locking it in your safe. You walked to the dancefloor, moving so that you were in full view of the owner's lounge balcony. You figured Kylo would eventually get back and go up there looking for you.

You started dancing with the people around you, a younger group of girls who were happy to have you. Then a man came and asked to dance with you. He was tall, not as tall as Kylo, probably 5'11 or 6'0. He wasn't as built as Kylo either. But he was stunning, in a different way from Kylo. Kylo had an unworldly beauty that was unconventional. This man was more conventionally 'sexy,' actually, you realized, he bore a striking resemblance to that actor Chris Evans.

You told him yes, he could dance with you. And so he slid behind you, his hands finding your hips, pulling you close as he grinded into you, and you moved your hips, dancing into him, shimmying up and down. The two of you continued dancing through several songs, the man occasionally whispering stupid little sexy comments in your ear which you giggled at, throwing an arm at him flirtaciously.

You had been aware of Kylo's eyes on you since the start of this song which was fading out into a new electronic dance beat. The second you felt him you had picked it up, grinding your ass into the man a little more firmly, rolling your hips under his hands just a little more sexily, giggling at his whispers in your ear just a little more loudly, with a bigger smile on your face. Towards the end of the song you looked up to the owners lounge balcony, sure enough, you instantly made eye contact with Kylo, who was livid, you could tell.

His hair was wet. Anyone else would have thought it was just sweat or water, but you knew it was almost assuredly blood. His gold chain, what you had bought him as an engagement gift, sparkled in the laser lights at his neck. He held your gaze for a minute as you continued dancing with the man before Kylo gave you the signal for _come here now_.

You briefly thought back to when the two of you first started dating, and Kylo had introduced you slowly into the world of BDSM. One of the first things he had taught you were hand signals.

You looked Kylo dead in the eye as you gave him a big smile and brought your left hand to your face, sexily sliding it down your neck, over your collar bones, making sure he'd realize what was missing from your ring finger. You watched as Kylo's eyes flitted down to follow the sexy movements of your hands, and you saw the hurt flash across his face as he realized you weren't wearing your engagement ring. _Good. Hurt. React. Do fucking something for once_. Kylo brought his eyes back to yours, you couldn't tell if it was the lights, or if Kylo was tearing up. You didn't really care either way. You watched him clench his jaw and give you the signal again.

You smirked at him before turning around so that you could dance face to face with the man. The man pulled you close, grinding himself into you, bending his knees so that he could dance up and down around your body, which you moved to the beat. The man stood back up, one hand sliding up to rest _just_ below your breast, the other wrapping around your lower back, his long fingers splaying out so that he could just press his fingertip into your ass as the two of you continued to dance together.

You heard Kylo before you saw him. "I cannot fucking believe you Y/N." Kylo's fist connected with the side of the man's face. "We're leaving now," Kylo snarled at you , grabbing one of your upper arms, and pulling you along with him. He walked you to your office, "Get your shit. All of it. We're leaving." He slammed the door shut and took off down the hallway, yelling something to one of his men.

You quickly gathered your purse and phone, very quickly opening your safe and dumping your engagement ring in your purse. You opened your office door, and didn't see Kylo. _Unfuckingbelievable_. You threw your shopping bags back in the office, just taking your purse and phone with you as you started walking back into the club.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You want him to fucking take you home instead? Maybe you won't accuse him of cheating, or just using you as a cockwarmer, or not needing you anymore? Maybe you want to go home with him?" Kylo questioned you, stalking towards you. The last one stung, bringing tears to your eyes. Kylo was the only man you wanted, the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. To have him question that, especially when you were terrified he no longer loved you, it cut you to the bone.

"Well maybe he won't continually fucking abandon me. Maybe he won't just fuck me at 3am when he shows up at home and then be gone before I wake up. Maybe he'll appreciate everything I fucking do for him. Maybe he'll keep his fucking promises. Maybe he'll talk to me, be warm to me, respond to my ideas for date nights, be excited when I track him down during the day wearing a sexy outfit. Maybe he won't fall out of love with me." Your voice cracked at the last sentence, and you spun around and started walking towards the exit that you knew would bring you to Kylo's car.

His driver opened the car door and you climbed in, scooting over. Kylo got in the car, sitting next to you, the middle seat neutral territory between you. You crossed your arms, carefully placing your left hand around your right upper arm so that Kylo would see your ringless finger if he looked at you. You stared out the window.

You could feel Kylo stare at you, alternating between your profile and your ringless finger. Eventually you felt his stare leave you. Neither of you said a word on the ride home, the tension in the car thick enough to be cut with a knife.

When the car pulled up to your apartment building you opened your own door and got out, not waiting for Kylo as you walked in and got in an elevator. You held the door closed button down so that Kylo had to fast walk to try and make the elevator. "Sugar," he pleaded as the doors closed, just out of his reach. You cocked your head, "Kylo."

You got into your apartment, walking straight to the spare bedroom, you opened the door and closed it again, not turning the lights on. You looked in the closet, and saw one of Kylo's old sweatshirts. He rarely wore these anymore, they weren't really mob boss wardrobe. But you kept them in the spare room because they were way too big for you, they smelled like him, and they made you feel all wrapped up in him when you wore them.

You took one off the hanger quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed as you held it to your face, breathing in his scent. You scrunched the sweater into a ball. You put your elbows on your knees and brought your head down to the ball of sweater, sobbing into it, the material muffling the sound.

Each breath in made you long for Kylo, for what you used to have. It smelled just like him, like the man you loved, the man you thought was falling out of love with you. You didn't know what your life would be like without Kylo in it. And the realization that you were soon probably going to find out killed you.

You heard the apartment door close, and Kylo yell out "Sugar," You didn't reply, instead listened to him walk around the apartment calling your name, looking for you. Eventually he opened the guest room door, flicking the lights on, watching you sob into his sweatshirts.

Kylo closed the door and walked over to you. "So, what? You're leaving me?" Kylo kept his voice even, empty of emotion. Your heart broke at his words, the way he could ask you that so calmly. You dropped his sweatshirt to the floor, looking up at him.

"It wouldn't be me leaving you." You sniffled, wiping the tears from your face, pulling yourself together. "Things haven't been the same since you proposed Kylo. And I don't know why."

"Because I'm fucking busy! I'm fucking stressed all the time! Why can't you fucking understand thatt?!" Kylo yelled at you.

You stood up, getting in his face. "I do fucking understand that Kylo! Of course I fucking do! You think I'm not stressed! I run your day to day shit for you! _You're_ the one who doesn't fucking understand! I do everything for you Kylo. And you just fucking take me for granted!"

"That's fucking bullshit. I work hard so you can go off on little shopping sprees, have nice things, eat nice food. I come home, exhausted, and still fuck you!" Kylo screamed at you.

"Oh well I'm so fucking sorry I like having sex with my fiance! I'm sorry I want to see him more! When's the last fucking time you told me you loved me? You couldn't even fucking tell me because it's been so fucking long! God! Are you fucking me just because you think you have to? To keep me complacent?" You screamed back at him.

"Fuck you Y/N, I'm fucking trying to balance-"

You cut him off, "Or do you just fuck me so I won't think you're out fucking someone else? Is that it? You're having an affair?" Kylo's fists clenched at his side.

"How fucking dare you even accuse me of that!" He screamed, bringing his finger close to your face. "You're-"

"Well are you?! You haven't even fucking said you aren't!"

"Of course I'm not! I'd never even fucking dream of it! That's why-"

"Then what the fuck Kylo?! I'm not enough anymore?! You just don't fucking love me anymore?!" Your voice broke as you yelled the last two questions at him.

The two of you stood looking at each other, inches apart, chests heaving as your questions hung in the air around you. Kylo took one step forward, closing the small gap between you. Immediately the two of you crashed your lips together, licking into each other's mouth like your lives depended on it.

You threw your arms around Kylo's neck, jumping onto him so that your legs were wrapped around his waist. Kylo's hands found your ass, holding you up, squeezing and pulling at you. He turned and walked back into the wall, pinning you up against it, hands coming around to dig into your hips.

Kylo broke the kiss, moving his lips down to your jaw, nipping into you, hard enough to bruise. You let out a low moan. "How could you even fucking ask me that?" he growled into your jaw, moving down to bite and suck at your neck, bruises already starting to form.

You rolled your hips into his, grinding yourself on his already hard cock. "Because you don't give me any fucking attention." Kylo continued to move down your neck. He bit down hard on your collar bone, drawing blood, leaving an imprint of his teeth on you.

"That's no fucking excuse for all the shit you pulled today," Kylo pulled back looking you in the eyes. He started unbuckling his pants, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to free his dripping, red cock.

"So you admit you don't pay me any fucking attention to me anymore." You shot back at him. He moved his hands to the side of your dress, yanking it up. He slid his hands up looking for a nonexistent waistband. He dipped a finger into your crotch to confirm you weren't wearing underwear and scoffed as he felt your slick.

"I do give you attention. I'm fucking busy all the time. I'm doing my god damn best." He growled as he positioned himself at your cunt and thrusted all the way inside of you. "Fuck" he hissed.

You let out a breathy moan. "The last six months have not been your best. Oh fuck!" Kylo continued to thrust in and out of you, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. "I've had new girls working at the club come up and - shitttt Kylo - ask about my ring, about who my fiance is. No one even, ahhh fuck, knows I'm yours anymore."

Kylo sucked hickies all over your neck and chest as he fucked you up against the wall. "Well what the fuck do you want from me?" Kylo panted out to you, bringing one had down to rub at your clit.

"Oh fuck Kylo," you moved your hips in time with his, a familiar tension building across your body. "I want attention. I want to be involved like I was. OhfuckdontstoppleasedontstopKylo. I want you to keep dating me. To spend time just the two, mmmmmmm, the two of us. I want you to show me off." You were about to cum when Kylo moved his thumb from your clit. You whined at him.

"Oh you want me to show you off? Make sure everyone knows you belong to?" Kylo's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade.

"Yesss Kylo. I want everyone to know who owns me," you purred at him.

Kylo bottomed out in you and stopped his hips, just resting inside of you. He opened the blade and brought it to the collarbone he hadn't bitten. You held your breath as he carved his initials into the skin above your collarbone, biting your lip hard at the pain. He made sure it was deep enough to scar well. "Oh Kylo," you murmured. You clenched around him as he lapped up your blood and started thrusting into you once again. He dropped the blade and brought his fingers back to your clit, furiously stroking at it.

With as close as you had been earlier, combined with the pleasurable pain at your collarbone and the sheer attractiveness of the man whose eyes were locked with yours, you were at the edge of your climax again almost instantly.

"Please Kylo, pleasepleaseplease don't stop." You choked out. Kylo didn't, he kept working your clit as you came around him, fucking you through your orgasm. "Oh my fucking god."

Kylo set you down, slipping himself out of you and you blinked up at him confused, clutching at his shirt to help support yourself. "What? You didn't?" you shook your head at him.

"Oh Sugar don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Kylo murmured, planting a kiss on your frowning lips. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed," he ordered you. You raised your eyebrows at him, slowly stumbling over to the bed, getting on your hands and knees like he asked.

You felt Kylo get on the bed behind you. You braced yourself for him to slam into you, but instead you felt his breath on your cunt before he started lapping at you, humming happily against you as he swallowed the evidence of the orgasm he'd given you earlier. Kylo removed his mouth from your cunt for a moment, rubbing his thumb up and down your folds, slowly sticking it inside of you, getting his thumb nice and slick.

Your legs started shaking. "Holy fuck," you whispered. Kylo hummed in agreement as he slipped his tongue inside of you, bringing his thumb up to your ass, circling his thumb around your back entrance, gently pushing it inside of you. You moaned at the feeling of Kylo's tongue in your cunt and thumb in your ass. Your whole body had started to shake at his touch, and Kylo pulled away. 

Kylo crawled up so that his hips were flush against your waist. You rocked back and forth on arms, pushing ass back into him. His hand came down and pushed your ass forward, and you felt his head prod at the opening of your cunt. He pushed into you, bringing his right arm to wrap around you. His arm was so long the tips of his fingers were on your hip, his arm nestled against your womb. He supported himself by planting his left hand on the bed next to you.

The two of you found a steady rhythm, you moving your body forward as Kylo pulled back, leaning back as he slammed back into you.

"Fuck I'm so mad at you!" Kylo yelled as he pounded into you.

"I could say the fucking same!" you groaned, his cock hitting your g-spot each time he thrust into you. You supported yourself with one hand so that you could bring your other to rub furious circles at your clit.

"What you said fucking hurt me. How - god fuck you're so tight - How could you doubt my love for you?"

"You, ahhh, have been so distant and cold. Fuckk me. I thought you didn't love me anymore." You were peaking, "I'm gonna, fuck Kylo I'm cumming again." You moaned his name, convulsing around his cock.

Kylo growled, increasing his pace, absolutely splitting you open as he used his arm wrapped around you to pull himself deeper into you with each thrust. "Dont. You. Ever. Doubt. Fuckkk when you clench around me ahhh. My. Love. For. You." He punctuated each word with a deep thrust into you, and you felt him cum inside of you, leaning his chest against your back.

You dropped your arm, collapsing down onto the bed, and Kylo followed you, resting on top of you for a few minutes. Feeling his body weight on you was one of your favorite things. It made you feel so connected to him.

He rolled off of you. "Where's your ring?" he panted at you.

"Purse." You nodded your head towards it, it was sitting on the floor by the closet. Kylo got up and grabbed it, sitting down on the bed next to your feet. You rolled over onto your back, closer to Kylo, and sat up. He dug around in your purse until he found your engagement ring.

He took your left hand in his, looking into your eyes. "I'm sorry. You're right. I was taking you for granted. I wasn't giving you the attention you deserve. I want to fix that, learn how to delegate. I only keep you out of things now because I need to protect you Sugar. If something ever happened to you because of my job," his voice cracked, "I don't know what I'd do. I can't even think about it. It kills me that you think I would cheat on you. That I was just using, or that I didn't love you anymore. Couldn't be further from the truth Sugar. I need you."

You smiled at him, tears slipping down your face. "Oh Kylo. I'm so sorry. I just get insecure. You're you. You could have any girl you want. I know you're stressed, and I know you do everything to keep me safe. I don't want to stress you out more. I just miss you. So much. Seeing you and spending time with you. We'll figure it out together. How to balance being the boss and us. I know we can. I'm sorry for saying all those things. I'm sorry I danced with that guy and took off my ring. I shouldn't have gotten your attention that way. I just didn't know what to do."

Kylo gave you a soft smile. "I shouldn't have ignored you so much that you had to go to such lengths to get my attention. We'll figure it out. We just needed to come together like this and talk but we're both so fucking stubborn and busy. But you'll still marry me?" He looked at you, eyes full of hope.

"Of course Sweet Cheeks. I could never lose you." Kylo slid the ring back on your finger, and pulled you to him, your lips locking in a searing kiss, full of apology and love.

Kylo pulled back, planting a kiss on your forehead. You smiled, "Mm, Sweet Cheeks?"

"Yeah Sugar?" he murmured into your forehead.

"You're still going to punish me for my little stunts today right?" You pulled your head back to look at him, one eyebrow cocked.

Kylo snorted. "Oh your ass is going to be seven shades of red by the time I'm done with you," he growled, pulling you into a bridal hold, and getting off the bed, carrying you into your shared bedroom. He threw you on the bed. "Strip," he ordered you. You complied, peeling your dress off you, while Kylo took off his clothes, slipping the belt from his pants and holding it in one hand.

He sat at the edge of the bed. "Come here Sugar."

You panted as you crawled over onto his lap. Hanging yourself over his knees so your ass was right in his lap, legs dangling behind you. "Count."

He slapped your ass with the belt, and the jolt of pain only lasted for a second before the pleasure went straight to your pussy. "One." Another slap. "Two." Another. "Three." Kylo continued, slapping your ass with the belt ten times before he finally dropped the belt and rubbed massaged your ass gently.

You were dripping, the last couple of numbers coming out more as moans than words. Kylo brought his hand down hard across one of your ass cheeks, and you yelped, not expecting it. "I'll fucking ignore your little stunt of ditching security and disappearing on me."

Another hard smack of Kylo's hand on your ass. "But taking your ring off? Grinding on some other guy? What the fuck was that?" Another hard smack. You let out a loud moan, thrilled thinking about the hand shaped bruise that would be on your ass tomorrow.

Another hard smack, and you squirmed on Kylo, desperate for him to fuck you. "Who owns you?" he growled at you.

"You do," you panted at him, "Only you."

He tossed you onto the bed, so you were in the middle of it, on your back. He crawled between your legs, spreading you open before him. "Not sure it's much of a punishment when you like it so much little girl." He ran a hand through your folds, watching himself collect the mixture of your cum and his on his fingers.

He brought them to your mouth. "Clean them," You eagerly took his fingers in your mouth, swirling your tongue around them, swallowing the mixture.

"Such a little slut," he murmured. You hummed happily around his fingers. He pulled them out of your mouth with a sloppy plop. He looked back down at your dripping cunt. "Who owns your pretty little cunt?" he asked you, giving your cunt a sharp slap.

"Mmmm Fuck! You do Sweet Cheeks." He gave you another slap, your body starting to shake. He might actually have been able to get you to cum just from the slaps with how wound up you were. "All for you. Only you." you purred.

"That's right," he said, pulling you down so your ass hit his knees. He rested your legs on his torso, pulling your hips up his thighs. He dropped one hand down to guide himself to your entrance and then he slammed into you, fucking into you relentlessly.

"You think he could fuck you like this? Stretch you out like this?" He growled as he pounded into you.

"No..." you mewled, "only..ahhhhhhhh you can." Kylo slowed for just a moment, moving one of your legs to his other shoulder so that your legs were shut together, making your pussy even tighter for him, and letting him hit a new angle deep inside you. "Kylooooooo," you moaned.

"That's right. Scream my name. Make sure everyone knows exactly who you belong to." Kylo straightened up, and lent forward, pushing your legs down toward your chest, your hips rolling further up, letting him in even deeper.

"Kyloooo pleasee. Pleaseeeee touch my clit. I'm so close alreadyyyyyy." You were barely able to form coherent sentences. "Pleaseee."

Kylo brought one hand down to pinch and pull at your clit. It was all you needed. You came around him, screaming his name like he asked, feeling like your entire body was on fire. Kylo followed you shortly, choking out your name as you felt him fuck you full of his cum.

He pulled out, gently lowering your legs to the bed before turning and laying down beside you on the bed. "Holy shit..." you murmured, "I might have to piss you off more often."

Kylo chuckled, rolling over so that his head was resting on your chest. He slid one arm under your shoulder so he could stroke your hair, the other he splayed across your stomach, making soft circles with your fingertips. "You know Sugar I meant it earlier. The thought of losing you...I just don't know what I would do without you."

"You're not going to have to find out Sweet Cheeks. I'm not going anywhere." You brought your hands to his head and ran your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp softly.

"I love you Y/N. More than anything in the world. I'd die for you," Kylo murmured into your chest.

"And I'd die for you. You are my entire world. I love you Kylo." 


	4. Cheerios with Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: mentions of pregnancy, breeding kink, mentions of pregnancy sex, mentions of birth, Kylo as a literal Daddy, mentions of breastfeeding; did not edit this; I don't think this necessarily came out as good and sweet and soft as I wanted it to but I just needed to get it out of my head so here we are. Shout out to @Lady_In_Writing for encouraging me to develop this from an insane text message and giving me the idea for Kylo's hair :) Also, the name, Leo. That was my father's name and if I end up having children and if I have a boy, it's what I would like to name my first boy.]

The light filtering in through your bedroom curtains and roused you from your sleep. _Wait, light?_ You sat up. Kylo was, of course, not next to you. You turned to look at the clock on your nightstand: 9:30 am. _Holy fuck I owe him something big_. You vaguely remembered hearing the baby fuss earlier in the morning, Kylo sliding out of bed to go comfort him.

You couldn't remember the last time you had managed to sleep in until 9:30. It was definitely well before your son was born, because in the last trimester he had decided to be nocturnal, kicking you awake at all hours of the night and early morning.

Leo had just turned 9 months old a few days ago. You could already tell he was going to be the spitting image of his father, his thick hair already starting to darken and form soft waves like Kylo's. Kylo was absolutely smitten with his little boy, completely wrapped around his tiny finger.

The two already shared a special relationship, Leo constantly copying his father, lighting up whenever he saw Kylo. Whenever Leo was overtired, or teething, or sick, he wanted Kylo constantly, to just sleep on his Dad. You had hundreds of photos of the two of them asleep together, from birth to now, Kylo holding Leo to his chest, in the crook of his arm, resting on the couch, in the rocking chair of his nursery, in your bed.

It warmed your heart. From the minute you had told Kylo you were pregnant he had been worried about his ability to be a father. He was terrified the baby wouldn't like him, that he wouldn't know how to take care of it, that he would hurt it. You spent your entire pregnancy trying to convince Kylo that he was going to be an incredible father. But you did worry.

Kylo hadn't had a father figure in his life, and since you planned on breastfeeding, you were worried you and the baby would bond in such a way that Kylo would feel excluded, unimportant even. Kylo's anxiety had worsened when the two of you found out you were having a boy.

It turned out neither of you had needed to worry. The first time Kylo had held Leo, taking your crying son from the nurse who had just weighed, wasehd, and footprinted him, Leo had immediately calmed in his father's arms. Kylo had looked over at you in amazement, partially at what you had just gone through to give him a son, but partially at the fact that he could comfort his child.

You slipped out of bed, padding softly downstairs to find your boys. You heard Kylo and Leo in the kitchen, and quietly walked to the door frame, the sight making you stop and pause at the door frame, watching them interact, one hand resting on your chest.

Kylo had Leo in his high-chair attachment at the kitchen island. The two were sitting side by side, Kylo slightly turned towards Leo, leaning down to be closer to Leo's face, giving Leo his full attention. Kylo had a cup of coffee and a bowl in front of him, along with an open box of Cheerios.

You could see that Kylo had put some Cheerios on the tray in front of Leo, along with a now empty bottle of your breast milk. Even though you could only see Kylo's side profile, you could tell he was staring at Leo adoringly. Kylo spoke in a low voice to Leo. Your little boy used his recently developed pincer grasp to clumsily pick up a cheerio, reaching his arm out and offering it to Kylo, a hopeful smile on his face.

Kylo exaggeratedly leaned down to Leo's hand, using his lips to carefully pull the cheerio into his mouth, taking extreme caution to make sure his teeth got nowhere near Leo's fingers. At this, Leo let out a loud giggle, completely enthralled by his dad, looking up at Kylo like he was the best thing ever.

Kylo used his lips to mouth at Leo's fingers, continuing Leo's fit of giggles. Eventually Kylo picked up a cheerio, offering it to Leo, who clumsily tried to mimic Kylo, taking the cheerio from his dad's fingers while giggling, trying to exaggerate like Kylo had.

"I think you ate them all little man," Kylo chuckled down to him. Leo reached out with his arms, clenching his little fists, asking Kylo to pick him up. Kylo reached down to Leo, tickling his chest with his hands and making a soft growling noise, pealing laughter from Leo.

Kylo unbuckled Leo, pulling him out of the highchair and cradling him to his chest. Leo's little arms wrapped gripped into Kylo's shirt as he rested his head in the crook of Kylo's neck. Kylo turned his head, pressing several loud kisses into the side of Leo's head.

"I love you little man, you know that right?" Kylo said to Leo. Leo babbled back at his dad, and you could see a soft smile travel up Kylo's face. Tears formed in your eyes. You knew Kylo would be a great father, but seeing the way he interacted with your son gave you so much joy, made you fall deeper in love with Kylo than you thought possible. "Should we go find Mommy Leo?"

Kylo slid off the barstool and turned around, breaking into a beaming smile when he saw you. You could feel the pure happiness radiating off Kylo as the two of you shared a knowing smile, wordlessly expressing your love to each other.

Seeing you, Leo started pulling away from Kylo, reaching his arms out to you. "Hi boys," you smiled, "how are my guys this morning?" You walked over to Kylo, taking Leo from him as the boy practically threw his tiny body at you.

"Good morning Bubba," you whispered to Leo, giving his cheek several kisses as he smiled up at you. "And good morning my love," you said to Kylo, reaching your face up to share a kiss with him. "What time did he get up?"

"Morning sweetheart. We were up at 6 this morning," Kylo said. "Did you sleep well? I hope we didn't wake you. I wanted to let you sleep in. I know you needed it"

You gave Kylo a small laugh, "9:30 is sleeping in Kylo, especially if he was up at 6. You could have woken me." Kylo hummed in agreement, slipping his arms around your waist, drawing the two of you into his chest for a group hug. "Thank you baby," you murmured to him, looking up and giving him another kiss. The kiss was apparently too long for Leo's liking, because he started swatting at your and Kylo's faces.

"He doesn't like to share you," Kylo laughed, pulling back.

"He gets that from you." You raised your eyebrows at Kylo, a smile on your face. Leo started to fuss, evidently wanting to nurse as he started using his tiny hands to grab at your breast, your sleep camisole giving him easy access.

Kylo threw his head back in laughter at the sight. "Yeah, he's definitely my son," he said looking back at you, eyes sparkling.

You jokingly rolled your eyes at him, turning to walk towards the couch. You sat down, adjusted Leo in your lap and pulled the strap of your camisole down, exposing your breast for Leo, who eagerly started nursing.

Leo, who now had several teeth bit down into your nipple, causing you to yelp. Kylo snorted, immediately knowing what had happened. You fake glared at Kylo. "He really is just like you," you said, leaning back into the couch to get comfortable.

Kylo came and sat next to you, turning so that his back rested in the corner of the couch. "Can you come here and be comfy?" Kylo asked, motioning to his chest. You nodded, and Kylo put his legs out on the couch, spreading them so that you could scoot yourself in between them and up, so that you could rest your back against half of his chest and the couch. The angle worked well, letting Kylo's chest and torso help to support Leo, and letting the two of you see each other's faces, but still feel close.

The three of you stayed like this for quite a while, you and Kylo softly talking to each other and exchanging kisses, Leo nursing, eventually unlatching and falling asleep on you. You carefully slid your camisole strap back up. "I'm gonna go put him down for a nap," you whispered to Kylo. "Can you meet me in our room?"

Kylo looked at you confused. He nodded, concern tinging his voice as he whispered "What's up?"

You stood up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping baby in your arms. You briefly turned to look at Kylo, smirking at him. "I need to thank you for letting me sleep in this morning," you whispered at him, cocking an eyebrow before turning to take Leo upstairs.

You heard Kylo jump off the couch and follow you, squeezing your ass as you went up the stairs. "Kylo!" you hissed at him, "You don't get anything if you make me wake him up."

"Sorry I just can't help myself," he whispered back at you.

You went into Leo's nursery, laying him down in his crib, turning the baby monitor on and grabbing one of the receivers to put on your nightstand. You walked back into your bedroom shutting the door quietly.

Kylo was laying in bed already naked, sheet pulled up and just over his hips, not that it concealed his obvious erection. You let out a soft laugh and pulled your pajama shorts down, stepping out of them as you walked towards your side of the bed. You placed the monitor receiver on your nightstand, and pulled your camisole off, grabbing something out of your nightstand drawer, concealing it in your hand before sliding into bed and stradling Kylo.

He put his hands on your hips, looking up at you, eyes dark, pupils already blown. He smirked at you, "And what do you have there my love?"

"Mmm," you smiled down at him. "Well my love, we need to talk."

Kylo looked at you quizzically. "Remember 3 months ago, when Leo turned 6 months old, I got the shot? Well. It lasts for three months." You opened your hand, revealing the vial of birth control and a syringe. Kylo's eyes dropped down to take in the items in your hand. "Which means we have a decision to make."

He looked back at you, breaking out in a grin, raising one eyebrow. For the first six months of his life, you had been lucky enough to be able to exclusively breastfeed Leo, meaning you and Kylo were able to use your breastfeeding as birth control once you had resumed having sex. At six months, when the effectiveness went away, the two of you had spoken and decided you were not ready for another child yet. So, you had gotten the shot.

"Are you suggesting?" Kylo asked. Kylo had been ready to give Leo a sibling the second you had gotten the go-ahead from your doctor to resume sex. He had been very understanding when Leo had turned 6 months and you explained you really needed more time not being pregnant, and wanted a slightly larger age gap between Leo and his sister or brother. But you knew Kylo was desperate to give Leo a sibling.

He had loved seeing you pregnant. Something about seeing you full of a life the two of you had created, a life he had put inside of you, made him almost painfully hard for you. You knew this because he had told you non-stop while you were carrying Leo.

You bit your lip, smiling and nodding at him. "Are you sure you're ready? We can wait. We can have a longer discussion," Kylo had shifted himself up and back against the headboard, his hands keeping you in place. He brought one hand up to cup your jaw, thumb stroking your face. "There's no pressure. We have time."

 _Always so thoughtful._ You smiled at Kylo, reaching over and placing the vial and syringe on his nightstand. "You're so sweet," you murmured at him as you leaned down to kiss him. "There's not much to discuss. The only reason we decided no last time was because I wanted more time not being pregnant. Financially, emotionally, all that stuff... we're still ready on those fronts I think." You kissed him again, a little longer this time. "Not that I'm putting pressure on you. If you think we're not ready, I respect that." You looked Kylo in the eyes.

"I've been ready," he whispered, crashing his lips into yours, nibbling at your lower lip. You moaned into his mouth, knowing this was not going to last long. One, because of Leo, two, because Kylo was not going to be able to last long knowing he was getting to fuck a baby into you.

You brought your hands up to run through Kylo's hair. You laughed into his mouth as you felt a small circular object in his hair. You broke the kiss and pulled back, holding the cheerio you had found in his hair in a pincer grip between your fingers, offering it to him.

Kylo smiled, "That little boy of yours is crazy," he murmured, running his teeth along your fingers as he took the cheerio from you. You hummed in agreement, rolling your hips in small circles into Kylo's.

Your lips met again, tongues blending together as the two of you spent a minute making out like you used to when you were in your early twenties, revelling in the taste of each other. Kylo broke the kiss, pulling back to look at you. "Please let me fuck another baby into you right now," he begged.

"Go ahead love." You smirked at him.

"Hands and knees, now." He ordered. _Ah. There's my man_. While fatherhood had mellowed Kylo in some ways, his need for dominance in the bedroom had not changed at all. You complied, shifting yourself off him and assuming the position he asked for.

He moved behind you, dipping his fingers into your folds. "Fuck you're so wet," he groaned. "You like the thought of me knocking you up again?" You moaned a yes at him, wiggling your hips back into his fingers, desperate for more.

Kylo brought his fingers to flick at your clit making you jerk forward. "Fuckkk," you moaned, already close, the thought of him fucking a baby into you making you realize you also wouldn't last long.

His fingers left you, and you felt him position himself at your entrance, sliding into with ease as his hands pulled your hips back while he pushed into you. Both of you moaned, taking a moment to appreciate the way it felt to be this connected before Kylo pulled back and slammed back into you.

He set a rapid pace, but was careful not to slam into you too hard, remembering that since you gave birth, him pounding your cervix just caused you pain, not pleasure. "Fuck I can't wait to see you pregnant again... ahhhh glowing..... Shit you're so fucking tight around me....I love walking around with you....one arm around your belly.... Everyone knowing who did that to you....who... fuck who owns your tight little cunt."

You were just moaning incoherently at him. "Fuck I'm close already... Sorry Love... the thought of getting you pregnant again," he wrapped one arm around your waist, fingers coming to stroke your clit just right. "God it turns me on."

You tried getting the words out to tell him you were close, that you were about to cum, but you couldn't. By this point, Kylo knew your body and the feel of you well enough to know that you were about to. "Yes," he thrusted into you, "fucking cum for me."

So you did, clamping down around Kylo's cock, clenching your teeth together to keep from screaming his name and waking up Leo. A few thrusts later and Kylo came inside of you, breathing hard to stay quiet. He kept fucking you for a minute after he finished, trying to fuck his cum right up to your cervix.

He pulled out gently and you collapsed on the bed. Kylo laid down next to you on his back, pulling you into his arms, planting kisses all over your face. You smiled at him.

"We might have to try again during the next nap." You raised your eyebrows at Kylo.

"I'd like that," he said, humming at you, one hand playing with your hair. You snuggled into him, breathing him in, enjoying the way he smelled after sex.

You cuddled together for a while, your eyes fluttering closed. "Hey," you heard Kylo whisper at you after a few minutes. You opened your eyes, snorting when you saw that Kylo was hard again. 

"We could go for round two... would probably have to be really quick, he won't be down much longer," Kylo whispered.

You giggled, "Okay," you whispered back to him, "I guess the thought of knocking me up again really does do it for you." Kylo rolled over, positioning himself between your legs.

"You have no idea..." Right as he lined himself up with you, as if on cue, Leo's cries were heard through the baby monitor. "Damn it," Kylo whispered, chuckling as he fell back on the bed beside you. "I love him more than anything but he couldn't have given me just another five minutes?"

You laughed at Kylo, sitting up. "We've got plenty of time my love."


	5. Cheerios Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to 'Cheerios with Kylo'.
> 
> TW: pregnancy, pregnancy sex, already having a child, mention of vomiting, light Daddy kink, light D/S dynamic, oral sex (m. receiving), fingering, light degradation, PIV sex.

Leo’s cries filtered in through the baby monitor receiver you had placed on your nightstand last night. You heard and felt Kylo stretch, starting to rouse and sit up. You sat up before he could get all the way up. “Don’t even think about it Sir.” You leaned over and pressed a kiss to his sleepy face, his eyes still closed. He smiled into your lips. “You’re not getting up early on Father’s Day.”

You pulled back and Kylo’s eyelids fluttered open, sleepy smile still gracing his face. “What time is it?” he mumbled. You glanced over at the clock, noticing Leo’s cries had started to quiet. 

“6:30.” Leo had finally started sleeping longer stretches. He was exactly one week from being a year old. You and Kylo were in denial about this. Leo had actually woken up around 4 am to nurse, meaning he shouldn’t be hungry. You hoped maybe he’d put himself back to sleep as his cries started to subside.

“I really don’t mind getting him. I want to spend Father’s Day with him and you.” Kylo cupped your hand with one face. It was his first Father’s Day with Leo actually here. Last Father’s Day you were 39.5 weeks pregnant and pretty miserable so there hadn’t been as much celebration of Kylo’s new role. You wanted this time to be different. 

You smiled back at Kylo, turning your cheek into his hand. “I know. But take at least another hour.”

You started to move off the bed, grabbing the baby monitor and looking in on Leo. You decided baby’s learning to self-soothe was the greatest thing ever. “He actually put himself back to sleep,” you said to Kylo, slipping back into bed and handing him the monitor. 

Kylo glanced at the monitor before setting it on his nightstand. “As much as I miss him as a newborn, I really love that he sleeps longer now.” Kylo turned so he was on his side, pulling you into his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around you, one hand softly resting on your face.

You hummed in agreement into his chest. He didn’t yet know but the newborn days were on the horizon for the two of you once again. A shiver of guilt shot through you for keeping the news from him for the last four days. A week ago, you had been incredibly nauseous one morning, spending a good chunk of the morning sneaking off to the bathroom to be sick. You’d hid it from Kylo because you knew he’d just worry and aside from the nausea and vomiting you felt otherwise fine, just maybe more tired than normal. 

When that repeated itself on Monday, and Tuesday, and Wednesday, and you found yourself perpetually exhausted, unable to concentrate, and feeling just like you did when you discovered you were pregnant with Leo, you bought a pregnancy test Wednesday at lunch. 

After the test came out positive you called your OBGYN, and had the blood work ordered and completed on Thursday. Your OB called you with the news later that day. Based on your HCG levels, which she could compare to your results from your pregnancy with Leo, she felt confident saying you were about 6 weeks. She offered you an appointment on Monday for your first ultrasound. 

It was going to be a pretty perfect Father’s Day present in your opinion, because it was both expected and unexpected. You had called Kylo’s secretary and asked her to clear his schedule on Monday, telling her he wasn’t going to make it in because you had a family event you all had to attend, but asked her not to mention it to Kylo because it was a surprise. 

You bit your lip, smiling to yourself. Both Kylo and you drifted back off to sleep. 

Once again, Leo’s cries filtering in over the monitor roused the both of you from your sleep. You rolled out of Kylo’s arms, glancing at the clock. “7:30. Do you want to sleep longer baby?” you asked Kylo. He stretched and sat up, fluffing and adjusting his pillows so he could rest comfortably against the headboard. 

“I’m good. Bring him in here for lazy cuddles?” You felt Kylo’s eyes dragging up and down your figure as you stood up and turned towards the door. 

“Today’s your day. Your wish is my command, Daddy.” You winked back at him as you slipped out of your bedroom door, catching the way Kylo’s eyebrows cocked at your insinuation. 

You walked into Leo’s room and smiled at your crying boy. “Oh I know Bubba, mornings are so hard.” He reached for you, cuddling into you and calming immediately as you carried him over to his changing table. You quickly changed him and pulled out the onesie you had bought and hid in the top drawer last night. 

It was simple. White, with black lettering. In bold and larger print it said “Oops, they did it again!” Then, below, in parentheses and smaller lettering it said “(I’m going to be a big brother!).” You had seen it in Target and knew it was perfect. And because it was white and nondescript you were pretty sure Kylo wouldn’t notice immediately. 

So him wanting to have cuddles with Leo in bed was perfect. You could let your boy crawl over to his Father and see how long it would take. You smiled down at Leo, tickling his tummy so that he giggled. “He’s going to be so surprised Leo. We make a pretty good surprise team.” 

You picked him up and walked back into your bedroom. “Hi Little Man!” Kylo immediately greeted Leo. You set him on the end of the bed, and he immediately took off to crawl up to his Dad’s waiting arms. 

“Dada Dada Dada,” Leo babbled. Yes, of course ‘Dada’ had been his first word. He had quickly learned ‘Mama’ after but it hadn’t surprised you at all when he said ‘Dada’ first. 

Kylo grabbed Leo, smothering his cheeks in kisses, Leo giggling against Kylo and moving to cuddle chest to chest on Kylo, resting his small head in the crook of Kylo’s neck like always. The sight damn near moved you to tears, you felt them sting your eyes. “Happy Father’s Day my Love.” You said to Kylo, walking around to his side of the bed so you were standing next to him. 

“Thank you Sweetheart. Come cuddle with us.” He motioned for you to get into bed, looking confused as to why you hadn’t yet. You rested one knee on the bed so that you were still standing but your torso was closer to Kylo. 

With the way Leo was cuddled into Kylo you knew it would take forever for Kylo to see his surprise because he wouldn’t move Leo, would just let him cuddle until he had his fill of cuddles with Dad. You couldn’t wait that long. 

You beamed at Kylo. “I got Leo a new onesie at Target the other day. He’s wearing it now.” You nodded at Leo, who was looking at you from the crook of his father’s neck. 

Kylo smiled, clearly still confused, now about why you needed to tell him that. “Oh Mommy got you a new onesie…” he slid Leo from his chest, holding him back so he could read the onesie, Leo pouting at him, “Let’s see what it looks like.”

You were biting your lip, smiling. Kylo read outloud, “Oops, they did it… again?” He glanced up at you. Men could really be so obtuse sometimes. “I’m going to be a big brother.” You watched the words register in Kylo’s mind, his head immediately snapping up to look at you as he leaned off the headboard so he was sitting straight up, pulling Leo back into his chest. “Are you… You’re saying… You’re pregnant?”

You nodded at him, grinning like a complete fucking idiot. “Yeah… I’m pregnant,” you nodded at him, giggling and pulling your sleep camisole up a bit, shorts already low on your waist. You caressed your womb lovingly. 

Kylo shook his head in disbelief, moving so that he was in front of you but still laying in bed, Leo still in his arms. He leaned down, resting his free hand on the side of your womb. He brought his lips down, pressing soft kisses to your womb.

Leo started to fuss. Kylo looked at him and grabbed his tiny hand. “Leo,” he whispered, pressing the tiny hand into your womb, “Mommy has a baby in there. You’re going to be a big brother.” You didn’t need to see Kylo’s voice to tell he had tears in his eyes. You could hear them even in his whisper. He released Leo’s hand, resting his forehead on your womb for a moment before looking up at you. 

You ran your hand through Kylo’s hair before leaning down to kiss Kylo. You rested your forehead against his, lips still touching as you smiled into each other, staring into each other's eyes, stealing more kisses. You watched the tears slip down Kylo’s face and used your thumb to brush them away. 

Leo started to cry softly, reaching up for you. You took him from Kylo, who just stared at you in wonder, the occasional tear still slipping down his cheek. Leo started mouthing at your breast through your camisole. You slid the strap off so he could latch and walked around to slide into your side of the bed, feeling Kylo’s eyes on you the whole time. You got into bed, motioning for Kylo to lean back against the headboard. You cuddled into his chest, positioning Leo across the two of you so he could continue to nurse. 

One of Kylo’s arms wrapped around your side, resting on your hip to help support you. His other hand rubbed Leo’s back for a minute before stilling, resting so that half his hand was on Leo’s bum, the other half on your womb.

“You okay?” you chuckled at him, looking at his face. He had been quiet. 

Kylo nodded, beaming at you. “Yeah yeah. I’m more than fucking okay. I just…I can’t… You’re pregnant. Again. How long have you known? How far along are you?”

“I started getting what I now realize was morning sickness last Sunday. Brushed it off. But when it was still happening on Wednesday I took a test that was positive. Got the blood test Thursday. I wanted to tell you right away but it was just the perfect Father’s Day surprise. Doctor’s pretty confident that I am 6 weeks.” 

Kylo beamed at you, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. He gave you several, the last one more intense, his tongue tracing your lips. He pulled back to look at you, grinning. “Wow. Six weeks.” He ran a hand through his hair. “When can we go for an ultrasound? Can we go as soon as possible?” He was too adorable for words when he was this excited. 

“We have an appointment tomorrow at 10am.” You ran your hand up and down his thigh, really your only option with Leo still sleepily nursing on you. 

“Fuck. I have work shit.” Kylo bit his lip, obviously torn between saying fuck it all and cancelling and being the responsible business owner he needed to be. “Fuck it-”

You cut him off. “I conspired with Louise on Friday. You have tomorrow off.”

“What?!” Kylo shook his head at you. “Does she know?”

“I didn’t tell her. But you know Louise. I’m sure the idea crossed her mind. She wants to see Leo. I figured I could go into the office with you on Tuesday and bring Leo to see her.” You loved Kylo’s secretary. She was so good to him, to you, to Leo. She was effectively Leo’s grandmother.

“I’d love that. If you can steal away from work and not stress yourself out? Seriously, you’ve gotta lower the stress level.” Kylo frowned at you. You rolled your eyes at him, smiling. Ah yes, how could you forget, you had instantly become made of glass, and would remain that way your entire pregnancy. Kylo would loosen up a bit once you hit the second trimester. It was sickeningly sweet how protective and doting he became, though sometimes it verged on being annoying. 

“Yes I can spare the time. I don’t have class on Tuesday’s and don’t have office hours until later in the day.” 

“I love your school,” Kylo laughed. Leo had unlatched and nodded back off to sleep. You slid him up and into Kylo’s arms. Kylo positioned him so that you could turn on your side and cuddle into Kylo more. “I love you guys so fucking much,” he whispered, voice cracking. “All three of you.” 

You planted several kisses into his bare chest. “I love the three of you so much fucking more.” Kylo snorted softly. 

“Not possible,” he playfully growled, free hand coming to stroke your hair. The three, well, technically four, of you laid there for a bit. You became aware of the increasing nausea you were feeling, doing your best to breathe through it. Leo woke back up shortly, starting to fuss, bored of cuddling. 

You sat up, and Kylo did the same, sliding out of bed and walking towards the door. “Coffee?” he asked you. Your nausea spiked at the mention of the word. You lingered at the edge of the bed. 

“Can’t,” you reminded him. You closed your eyes, taking deep breaths, hoping the nausea would pass, knowing it wouldn’t. You just wanted Kylo to leave and head downstairs first. 

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked, walking towards you. You swallowed thickly, nodding, before moving off the bed and walking quickly into your en suite, only making it to the sink before you were sick. You felt Kylo walk up behind you, his free hand collecting your hair and holding it back. “Oh, Sweetheart…”

You turned the sink on, rising out your mouth and the sink, before slowly straightening up. “I’m okay. Honestly.” Kylo eyed you wearily. The morning sickness was just as hard on him in some ways, guilt consuming him that you were doing this for him, that he had, in a way, done this to you. 

He didn’t release your hair, not convinced you were really okay. “Just take a minute. I remember how bad it was last time.” He gently swayed his body to keep Leo content, holding his arm still so he didn’t make you move. 

“I’m really ok-” you started before another wave of intense nausea made you double over and be sick in the sink again. 

“I’m so sorry. I hate this part. I wish I could take it for you,” Kylo murmured. You turned the water back on, rinsing your mouth and the sink once again, resting your arms on the counter and just staying hunched over for a few minutes. Finally you straightened back up and turned the water off. 

“Okay, I think I’m really somewhat okay for now.” Kylo released your hair, and took a step back to give you some space. 

“We need to get some water and toast in you. Maybe a banana or something if you can stomach it.” You cringed slightly at the mention of the banana, just the thought of the texture making your nausea intensify. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it worse.”

“It’s okay.” You smiled at him, he was so cute and adorable like this. He worshipped you all the time, but when you were pregnant, carrying his child for him, he went off the deep end even more, a primal instinct making him need to take care of you, to protect you. While sometimes slightly annoying it was mostly insanely hot and made you want to drop to your knees and suck him off right there. But the cuddly infant happily babbling away in his arms precluded that. 

Both you and Kylo were huge fans of the second trimester. For whatever reason while you were pregnant with Leo your hormones had gone crazy, giving you an insatiable need for your husband’s cock that he was more than willing to try and satisfy. You laughed softly at the memories. 

“What?” Kylo smiled. 

“Just thinking about the second trimester…” You cocked your eyebrows at him. A sly smile of realization crept on Kylo’s face. You closed the distance between the two of you, splaying one hand on his bare chest, your other arm wrapping around his hips. “You know. You being all protective and worried and wanting to take care of me and telling me to drink water and have toast. It’s very hot Mr. Ren. Makes me want to do very very naughty things with you.”

Kylo’s free hand squeezed your hip. “Does it now, Mrs. Ren?” he breathed at you. You nodded at him, looking up at his handsome face through your eyelashes. “Well maybe after we get you some water and nutrients and if we get this crazy kid of yours down for a nap. But we need to be careful. Can’t hurt you or the baby,” he said firmly. 

You pouted up at him. You should have realized you’d have to spend time convincing him neither you nor the baby were made of glass or going to be harmed by sex. “Come on, let’s head downstairs and I’ll make you breakfast.” You pushed him out of the bathroom. 

“I can cook. I’m sure you don’t want to smell food right now.” Kylo turned around, looking at you as you threw on a comfy bra, and one of his t-shirts, staying in your sleep shorts. 

“You’re not cooking breakfast for yourself on Father’s Day.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You thought Kylo’s first Father’s Day with Leo actually here had ended up going pretty damn well. After much convincing, you had made Kylo breakfast while he and Leo sat at the kitchen island watching you, Kylo reading the paper to you and Leo. Kylo and Leo had shared their usual weekend morning Cheerios, Leo trying to feed his dad one every so often. 

When Leo had gone down for his late morning nap you and Kylo had relaxed together on the couch downstairs. Despite his initial protests and claims that he should be the one massaging you, you had managed to give Kylo a nice full body massage before he asked you to lay on the couch for him. 

Kylo had then positioned himself so that he could lay along the couch between your legs, pulling his t-shirt you were wearing up so your midriff was exposed, putting a pillow beside your hip so that he could rest his head half on the pillow and half on your womb. He had stayed there for a while, talking softly to you and the new life inside of you, hand splayed across your womb, placing soft kisses directly on your skin, a look of wonder on his face. 

Your hands played in his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. He had actually nodded off for a little bit at the feeling of your fingers in his hair and along his scalp, his hand curling slightly over your womb, placing a protective pressure on it, needing to protect you even in his sleep.

After Leo had woken back up the three of you had driven to the river and taken a long walk, following the trail that ran along the river’s bank, the two of you switching off holding Leo. Kylo seemed to have a blast walking along with Leo on his shoulders, showing him the different trees, and leaves, and pointing out birds and animals. You’d had a light picnic lunch along the riverbank, Kylo watching Leo like a hawk as he toddled around. 

Leo had fallen into his afternoon nap on the car ride home, and slept for a bit longer when you had arrived back, you carefully sliding him from his carseat and walking him up to his room. While he was asleep you and Kylo had started to get ready for dinner. Kylo had grabbed Leo when he woke and played with him on the floor in your bedroom while you finished getting ready.

You had taken Kylo out to one of his favorite restaurants. It had a beautiful screened in out-door balcony that actually went out over the river. You all had enjoyed a nice relaxing dinner, taking your time with appetizers, a few beers for Kylo, mains, and a dessert. Leo had charmed everyone with his father’s looks and with what a happy, quiet baby he was, only softly babbling and cooing. 

Now you were laying in bed pretending to be asleep, covers pulled all the way up to your chin, waiting to give Kylo his final present of the night. You’d all changed into your pajamas and then Kylo had asked to put Leo to bed, and you peaked in and saw him rocking Leo to sleep, reading him  _ Guess How Much I Love You _ . When Kylo had caught you peaking in he’d whispered he wanted to stay and just rock Leo for a bit. Both of you had been doing that more recently, savoring this stage of him before he officially turned one. 

You’d gone into your bathroom and put on the new lingerie you’d bought for tonight. It was simple, but sexy. Both the bra and the thong were effectively all very fine, very see-through mesh that was kept together by thin lavender-blue ribbon along the seams. On your right breast there were two bundles of cherries, one on your left breast, and one just below the seam of the thong and slightly off center to the right. Simple, but you knew the mesh would send Kylo. 

When he still wasn’t back you’d turned off all the lights, leaving only the two candles on your dresser to illuminate the room, casting the room in a sexy glow that left just enough light so Kylo would be able to appreciate the lingerie. 

You were laying on your back, more in the middle of the bed, covers pulled right up, eyes closed. Kylo had flicked the lights on when he walked in. “Baby?” You didn’t reply and Kylo flicked the lights back off, walking to his side of the bed and sitting on the edge so his back was to the bedroom door and he was facing you. 

“You asleep my Love?” There was just the slightest, almost imperceptible tinge of disappointment to his voice. You were sure he had thought your earlier comments about your wish being his command and wanting to do naughty things with him had meant something good was coming his cock’s way at some point this Father’s Day. 

“No,” you replied casually, opening your eyes and looking at him from your pillow. 

Kylo raised his eyebrows at you. “Oh?” He pulled the sheet back so that he could slide up and into bed next to you, his eyes widening when he caught a glimpse of the lingerie. “What do we have here?” he asked as he threw the sheet back to the end of the bed. He groaned as he took in the sight of you in the lingerie, hand immediately dropping to palm at his already hardening cock through his sleep shorts. 

You giggled. “Like what you see, Daddy?”

Kylo moved so that he was in between your legs, leaning down to place a soft kiss on your barely clothed pussy. “Very much so, yes,” he spoke into you. You slid up so that you were leaning against the headboard, pulling your crotch away from Kylo’s face. 

“Oh no, Daddy. Tonight is all about  _ you _ .” You made a come here motion with your index finger and Kylo crawled up the bed to you, his lips crashing into yours, tongues gliding along each others as you savored the way the other tasted. You pushed his chest gently with your hands and he pulled back. “Let me take care of you baby.”

“Mmmm,” he nuzzled into your neck. “But pleasuring you does pleasure me.” He nipped at your jawline. “You’re carrying my child, that’s more than enough taking care of me.” Kylo nibbled on your earlobe before taking a sharp intake in breath when you reached out and grabbed his now achingly hard cock through his boxers. 

“What would give me the most pleasure tonight is sucking your cock and then being fucked by you.” You pushed Kylo back and to the side. He didn’t resist and landed on his back next to you, allowing you to rip his sleep shorts off and straddle him, rubbing your clothed pussy on his cock. 

You moaned at the feeling of the mesh against you, at the feeling of Kylo’s need for you. “The baby…” he started. 

“Please Kylo,” you groaned, picking your pace up. “You know that sex wont hurt the baby. I need you inside me at some point tonight. Your cock. You know I’ll tell you if something starts to feel weird or hurt or anything. Do me however you want but please fuck me. Remind me who I belong to.” 

Kylo let out a soft groan at your words, resting his hands on your hips. “I’d never forgive myself-”

You cut him off, slightly annoyed. “Kylo are you being fucking real with me right now? Because you’ve been fucking me near senseless for the last six fucking weeks while I’ve been pregnant.” You looked down at him. He was taken aback by the force and edge to your words, you could see him splitting. Part of him slightly worried, maybe even hurt by what you said, the other half desperate to punish you for being a brat and speaking to him that way.

Kylo’s eyes darkened further and one hand shot up to your neck giving a light squeeze. “Remember who you’re talking to brat.” He brought his hands to your mesh covered nipples, tweaking them hard, making you throw your head back and moan as you continued grinding yourself on top of him. 

His hands teasingly made their way down the sides of your body before grabbing your hips and stopping their movement. You whined, opening your mouth to protest, but Kylo cut you off. “Suck my cock.” It wasn’t a question, it was an order. 

A shiver ran up your spine at his words. You moved off him, positioning yourself in between his legs. You traced the veins of his cock with the tip of your tongue, purposely going agonizingly slow. 

“I said suck.” Kylo growled at you. Your lips twitched up in a small smile as you made eye contact with him as you took just his head in your mouth, your tongue lapping up the precum leaking from his slit. 

“Ahhhhh,” Kylo moaned. “So fucking good to me.” You hummed around him, swirling your tongue around his head, flicking at his frenulum in that way you know would make him twitch. Kylo let out a long breath, lips parting as you took more of him in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks around him. 

You made eye contact with him, nodding your head at him, encouraging him to grab your hair and fuck himself with your mouth. Kylo brought one of his hands to your hair, grabbing a fistful and using it to pull you up and down him. You continued varying the pressure you sucked him at, sliding your tongue around him as he moved you. 

Eventually he pulled you all the way off. You looked at him confused. “Take your panties off.” He ordered you. You moved off the bed for a moment to comply, settling back in between his legs. “No. Lay on your stomach, on me, mouth on my dick.” 

You shook your head at him. “Tonight’s about you.”

“Then don’t be a brat and argue with me. Be a good girl and do what you’re told,” Kylo hissed at you. You quickly obliged, laying on your stomach on top of Kylo’s toned torso, taking him back in your mouth. “Fuck.” Kylo groaned. 

You felt his fingers move in between your folds making you moan around him. “You like sucking my cock?” You hummed around him in response, resting your arms on his thighs so you could use one hand to work the part of him not in your mouth, the other playing with his balls. “Always so fucking wet for me.” Satisfied his fingers were slick enough with your arousal, Kylo slid one inside you gently, pausing for a moment to gauge your reaction. 

You tried to communicate it was more than okay by bobbing your head up and down him faster, sucking him a little hard. “Fuck you’re going to make me cum in your mouth if you keep that up,” he breathed. He slid another finger inside you. “Perfect. Fucking. Pussy.” He punctuated each word with a thrust of his fingers inside of you. “All. Fucking. Mine.”

You convulsed around him, vocalizing around his cock as you kept working him. Sensing he was close by the way his hips were bucking himself up into you and his balls contracted upwards you removed your hand from his length, relaxing so that you could deep throat him. “Fuck me!” Kylo moaned, the hand not inside you squeezing your ass cheek hard in an attempt to keep himself from screaming and waking the baby. 

You kept sucking him, pulling back and sliding your tongue in his slit and around his head before taking him all the way back in your mouth. “I’m gonna…” Kylo didn’t even finish, cumming in your mouth as you pulled back again, continuing to suck and move up and down as he rode out his orgasm. “Fuckfuckfuck…”

You kept him in your mouth, one hand lazy massaging his balls as you swallowed around him. Coming back down, Kylo plunged his fingers deep inside you, stroking you in just the right place so that you quickly started to tense, the coil in your abdomen growing tighter and tighter. 

You pulled off of his length. “Kylo fuck.” You moaned, pushing your hips back and trying to get him even deeper. “Please, please, please.”

“Oh, you like that? Is that the right spot?” He picked his pace up, moving his fingers faster, with more pressure. You whimpered, desperate for him to touch your clit. “You have to use your words my Love.”

“Hmmmm,” you could barely find the words. “My clit, please baby please.”

“I don’t know if you deserve it. You’ve been such a brat tonight.” Kylo continued working his fingers inside you. 

A small gasp left you, mind struggling to find words. “Ah, p-p- please Kylo, please touch my c-clit.”

“Hm,” Kylo considered. Instead of moving to your clit he brought his free hand down to give your ass a hard slap on each cheek.

“Fuck!” You jolted at his touch. You were right there, you could feel your impending orgasm taunting you. “Huhmmmm I’m so-sorry for being a brat. Let me cum please baby.”

Kylo hummed in satisfaction at your apology and brought his thumb to circle around your clit, quickly sending you over the edge. You buried your head in his groin as you came to muffle the moans spilling from your mouth as he finger fucked you through your orgasm. He slowly pulled his fingers from you, and you heard him lick his fingers clean, moaning at the taste of you. 

You planted soft kisses up and down his still hard cock before he gave you another hard slap on the ass. “On your back.”

You rolled off of him and turned around so you were laying on your back with your head at the pillows next to him. Kylo sat up and moved between your legs, bending down to suck at a nipple through the mesh of your bra. He moved to the other one, biting lightly and flicking his tongue back and forth before pulling up. 

“As beautiful you look in this,” he moved his hands around you and popped the bra clasp, “it needs to come off.” He ripped the bra from you, flinging it across the bedroom before his hands began greedily palming at your breasts, fingers pinching and rolling your nipples. 

You arched your back, pushing yourself further into his hands, crying out softly at his touches. “Please fuck me Kylo. Please just fucking use me for your pleasure.” That’s all you wanted.

“I’m sorry I was a brat-” He leaned down and caught your lips with his, kissing you deeply to cut you off. 

He pulled away slightly so that his lips brushed against yours. “You don’t need to apologize.” He tweaked your nipples particularly hard making you yelp in pleasure. “You’re making another human. You can be hormonal. You can be grumpy with me. You can be a brat.” He kissed you again. “And I’ll do my best to remind you and show you how beautiful you are. What you mean to me. How you’re so good for me, all the time. Even when you’re naughty.” He kissed you again, his tongue sliding along yours.

You pulled back. “But Kylo. I want you to feel good and loved and appreciated as a father and a husband and a man. I want tonight to be about you.” You wrapped your legs around his waist, his still hard cock digging into your stomach, warm pre-cum leaking out. 

Kylo pinched both your nipples between his fingers, pulling them taut before releasing them, one hand moving to position himself at your entrance. “Trust me my Love you do.” Kylo slowly sunk into you, both of you groaning in pleasure. “Fuck you’re so fucking tight for me.” Kylo thrusted into you slowly, taking his time. “I know you appreciate me. As all of those things. You show me all the time.”

The two of you stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments as Kylo languidly thrusted in and out of you. He leaned down to kiss you as he picked his pace up, fucking you harder, his whole body moving as he thrust in and out of you. 

He broke the kiss pulling back to look at you. “I’m not gonna fucking last baby. It’s too much.” Kylo picked his pace up a little more, snaking his hand between you to flick at your clit. “I can’t fucking believe you’re pregnant again.” 

“Oh fuck Kylo!” You were swollen and oversensitive from your earlier orgasm, your second one quickly approaching. 

“Can’t wait to watch you fucking ride me all the time.” Kylo thrusts grew erratic. “Fuck,” he growled. “Everyone will know. I’m the one who does that to you. I own your fucking cunt.” 

Kylo’s words pushed you closer to the edge, and all you could do was nod at him. He picked up the pace of his fingers, “Cum around me, I’m fuck” you clenched around him, tighter and tighter. “I’m so close baby. Cum around me. Put that… fuck… fucking cunt I own to good work and cum for me.” 

You fell over the edge, pleasure searing your nerves, squeezing Kylo hard enough to trigger his own orgasm shortly after your own. The pleasure burned through your body so hot you physically couldn’t move your hips to fuck Kylo through his own orgasm. “Fuck,” Kylo hissed as he empited inside of you. 

Instead of collapsing on top of you he immediately fell on the bed beside you, pulling you on top of him, intertwining your legs, his arms holding you to him tightly, your head resting on his shoulder and pillow. “Fuck me,” he murmured, kissing the tip of your nose. “You okay?”

You nodded at him, a lazy smile on your face as you caught your breath. “More than okay. You?”

Kylo nodded. “More than.” He smiled at you. You nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the way he smelled after sex, relishing in the way your sweaty bodies stuck together. “We should shower. And you need water.”

You slid your arms under him, squeezing him tight. “In a bit. Let’s just stay here for now. I love this part.”

Kylo squeezed you back. “You love all the parts.”

You smiled into his neck. “Yes I do. Because I love being with you. I love you.”

Kylo kissed the top of your head. “I love you more.”

The two of you stayed like that for quite a while, just clinging to each other. Eventually you shifted, pausing to look him in the eye before you got up and showered together. “Hey Love?”

“Yeah Baby?” he replied. 

“Happy Father’s Day.”


	6. I Don't Deserve You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Daddy Kink, established D/S relationship, sub reader, bondage/shibari, fingering, PIV sex, choking, cum eating.

**Little Bird, Daddy needs your cunt. 10 tonight, at yours. Kneel at the door. Collar on, mouth shut.**

The text wasn’t expected but it also wasn’t unexpected. Ever since you had gotten your own apartment you had grown used to him texting you with instructions. You never argued, you never told him no, rearranging plans if you had to. You were always ready to serve Daddy.

You smiled to yourself as you typed your reply.  **Yes, Daddy.** You bit your lip softly, anxiety about what you’d done creeping into your heart. 

He hadn’t said  _ no _ , he just hadn’t said  _ yes  _ either. You had texted him last week, a link to a new toy. But not for you. For him. For when work kept him from you for too long. He had said maybe, that he preferred to spend money on you. So, he hadn’t said no. He just hadn’t affirmatively said yes. 

You knew in your heart he wouldn’t truly be mad but still, even the thought of disobeying, of not being a good girl for him made your stomach churn. You took a steadying breath. It would be fine.  _ He hadn’t told you not to. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work you had gone home and relaxed for a bit before fixing yourself some dinner. After dinner you jumped in the shower, blow dried your hair and did your makeup. You went with a simple sparkly gold eyeshadow, a deep plum lipstick and your usual foundation and light blush, and coats, and coats, and coats of black mascara. 

You french braided your hair, taking a moment to appraise yourself in your vanity mirror. You smiled softly, imagining the mascara running and streaming down your face, what the deep plum lipstick would look like smeared all over his cock. 

You glanced at your clock. 9:45. You walked to your bed, sliding on the new lingerie you had stopped and bought on the way home. 

It was an emerald green corsetted bustier. The quarter cups just barely covered your nipples and were made of delicate French lace, which ran down through the center, showing off just enough of your skin. The panels to the side were emerald green velour which gave way into mesh as it wrapped around your sides, hook and eyes running up the back. 

You had already slipped on the matching barely there lace thong that you imagined he would tear off with ease. You pulled on some black thigh high stockings and attached them to the garter belt straps that hung at the bottom of the front and back of the corset. You stepped into your usual black patent leather heels and walked over to your closet. 

You pulled the box out from behind your sweaters and grabbed one of your collars from the hook inside your closet. It was new, his most recent gift to you and you hadn’t gotten a chance to wear it for him yet. It was beautiful, hammered silver that wrapped around your throat that curved into a small circle that didn’t quite close all the way. It was inconspicuous. You could wear it out and no one would know. You put it on, enjoying the coolness against your skin. 

9:58. You walked over to your door with the box in your hand. You dropped to your knees by the side of the door placing the box directly in front of you. 

You heard the key slide in the lock at exactly 10. He took a step in, and you could feel him glance down at you. He walked into your apartment, shutting the door behind him before going into your kitchen. 

Eventually he returned to you. “Little Bird.” You looked up at him, happy to see he had the slightest of smiles on his lips. “You look incredible as always.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

He nodded at you, his eyes dropping to the box. He bent down to pick it up. “What’s this?” He asked you, picking up the box and looking in your eyes. 

You looked away from him, anxiety tinging your voice, “I got it for you, Kylo. For when work keeps you away from me. So that you can feel good.”

He stood back up and didn’t say anything, setting the box on the counter. 

“You’re mad.” You swallowed. “Please Daddy, I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of. And I know you were thinking about it, but I just felt like you wouldn’t spend the money on yourself and so-”

“Enough.” He cut you off. You dropped your head back down. “Come here.” An order. 

You got up and walked to him wordlessly, keeping your eyes cast down until he told you otherwise. 

“I’m not mad.” He brought a hand to your chin and forced you to look at him. “Technically I didn’t say no.”

You smiled at him. “Bed.” Another order.

You walked to your bed, sitting on the edge until he gave you further instructions. He followed you into your bedroom and started digging in your closet, pulling out the black nylon rope. Your breath caught in your throat. 

“On your knees,” he chinned toward the bed, silently communicating that he expected you on the bed on your knees. You immediately did as he asked. “Arms back, parallel to each other.” 

“Thank you Daddy.” You brought your arms as he asked, your breathing becoming more labored as he began tying the rope around your upper arm, working it down and across in intricate knots so that it bound your arms together at the wrists before continuing back up your other forearm. 

“Thanking me,” he murmured as he finished, “always so polite to your Daddy.”

You hummed at him, “I appreciate all you do for me Daddy.”

“I know Princess, I know you do.” He pulled lightly on your braid eliciting a gasp from you. “You’re always so good. Now, on your back in the middle of the bed.”

You did as he asked, eyes tracking him as best you could as he stripped to his boxers. He climbed on the bed straddling you, eyes dark with lust. 

He leaned down so his lips were at your ear. “I’ll bet you’re wet for me already Little Girl, aren’t you.” One of his hands trailed down to your center. 

“Yes Daddy,” you breathed. He slipped his hand under the sliver of lace that was your thong, running his fingers through your folds. 

“Mm,” he hummed happily in your ear before biting on your earlobe and dragging his teeth along the edge of your jaw. “Always so wet for me. Just for me.”

“Only for you Daddy.”

“What do you want today Little Bird? Hmm?” He brought one of his fingers to circle your clit painfully slow, making you moan. Your hips twitched slightly as you fought to avoid bucking them up into his touch, knowing that wasn’t what good girls did. He peppered kisses along your jaw where he dragged his teeth before moving down to your throat and sucking hard over your jugular, not biting you, but sucking so hard your flesh was pulled so tight against his teeth that marks would be left. 

He loved marking you, loved seeing the evidence of what he had done to you. And you loved it too. “You have to use your words Princess or you won’t get anything.” He sucked more bruises along your neck as he picked up the pace of the finger circling your clit making it even harder to find words. 

“I… I want you inside me D-Daddy,” you managed to choke out. He chuckled against your neck. 

“I don’t deserve you.” His words cleared your mind quickly.

“What?!” There was an edge of anxiety to your voice again.

He kissed down along your chest, trailing his tongue lazily across your collarbones and down to the tops of your breasts. “You’re just so good. So submissive.”

He mouthed at your nipple through the lace of the cup, the sensation of his tongue and the lace against you making you arch into him slightly. “O-oh,” you moaned softly in pleasure as he moved to your other nipple and softly rolled the lace covered bud in between his teeth. “Thank you Daddy, I try, I really do. I just want you to be happy.” 

His finger left your clit as he abruptly plunged two fingers inside of you. He sucked your nipple hard as he pulled his head back until it eventually slipped from his mouth. “Ahhh,” you moaned happily. 

“You do make me happy. So considerate.” He slipped a third finger inside of you, rubbing all the right places inside of you as he thrust in and out, stroking at your walls, pulling progressively louder mewls from you. 

His thumb came to flick and tease your clit and you felt the coil in your lower abdomen getting closer and closer to snapping. “D-daddy,” you whined, expecting him to make you ask. 

“Can you cum for me Little Bird? Sing for me? Can you do that for Daddy?” You nodded at him. “Cum for me, pretty thing.”

His words sent you over the edge, his fingers curling deep inside of you as you came all over his hand damn near screaming “Daddy!”

He slowly pulled his fingers out of you, waiting for you to come down and open your eyes once again. Once you did he stared at you as he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, groaning at the taste of you. 

“The sweetest fucking pussy I’ve ever had the privilege of tasting.”

Your chest heaved as he moved off you just enough so he could slide his boxers off, before lining himself up with you, shredding your thong with his hand, and sheathing himself inside you completely in one slick movement. The two of you moaned together. 

Slowly he dragged himself out of you, letting you feel every inch of him before slamming back into you. He kept repeating this pace. “I love that you get all dolled up for me everytime.” He picked his pace up just slightly. “You buy yourself fancy lingerie for me, you spoil me Little Bird - fuck your cunt is always so tight for me.”

“For you, Daddy, only for you.” 

He picked his pace up dramatically, fucking into you relentlessly, the way that you both loved. One hand came to wrap around your neck, pushing the silver collar into your neck as he pressed hard enough to choke you. 

“I should be the one spoiling you. But - fuck - you do so much for me. You’re so fucking good.” You were vaguely aware of nodding at him as your vision started to blur. He loosened his grip letting you gulp in air as he continued fucking you at a punishing pace that hit all the right spots. 

He shifted so that he could support himself on the arm that was choking you, allowing him to slip his other hand between the two of you and pinch and roll at your clit as he tightened his grip around your throat once again. 

“Perfect f-fucking submissive. All mine,” he growled. “I own your fucking c-cunt and you love it.”

“D-D-D,” he knew you were trying to ask permission to cum, he could feel it in the way your cunt clenched impossibly tighter around him. 

“Y-yes, so fucking obidient, such a g-good fucking girl,” he squeezed your throat a little tighter, continuing to growl at you. “Asking permission while I fucking choke you and destroy your pussy. Be a good girl a cum all around my f-fat f-fucking c-cock.”

He felt the way you clamped down around him, saw the way your eyelids began to flutter closed front the pleasure and lack of oxygen and blood flow. Right as you came he released your neck, continuing to fuck you through your orgasm as you gulped in air just to moan it all back out at him. 

“Fuck Kylo - D-Daddy Fuck!” The pleasure seared through you, your vision tunneling from the sheer stimulation of it all. You were only vaguely aware of him cumming inside you, feeling his warmth spread inside you as his hips stilled. Somehow you managed to roll your hips, fucking him through his orgasm. 

“Enough,” he panted at you and you instantly stilled your hips. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He pulled out, making you both wince. He stared at your cunt, watching the mixture of your cum and his leak out of you. 

Abruptly he shifted so that his head was between your legs and licked a few hot quick stripes from cunt clit to clean you up, pulling another loud moan from you. “Perfect.” He murmured. 

You were still in your sub-space as he gently rolled you on your side and untied you before bringing your arms out from under you and placing you so you were on your back once again. You weren’t even really aware of him walking to the kitchen and grabbing you both bottles of water.

He called your name gently to coax you back to him as he slid into bed next to you, dragging you up onto his chest so he could hold the water bottle to your lips. You greedily drank it down. 

“Daddy, thank you.” You smiled. 

“Are you okay?” Concern was etched into his face. 

You nodded, humming at him. After you both had enough water he got you comfortable against his chest and grabbed the bottle of soothing lotion from your bedside drawer, rubbing it into the slight rope burns that were forming on your arms. 

“You’re too good to me. The perfect Dom.” You blinked up at him through your eyelashes. 

He smiled at you. “I only give what I get.”

You sighed contentedly, turning yourself into his chest so that you spoke into him. “I was looking forward to seeing this lipstick on your cock though.”

He chuckled darkly at you. “Oh I’m not finished with you yet, Little Bird.”


	7. Christmas in Copenhagen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: established D/S relationship, bratty sub reader, degradation, choking, edging, knife play, blood play, foreign object insertion (vaginal, consensual), spitting, fingering, biting, PIV sex.

It had been a long year for you both. He’d decided that Christmas Eve needed to be a complete surprise for you. He’d arranged for you to go to the mall, telling you to pick out a fancy red carpet style dress and shoes, get your hair and makeup done nicely if you wanted, and handed you a credit card. 

Your jaw had slackened as you glanced down at the credit card. He had put it in your hand and curled your fingers around it, ushering you into the town car he had hired, telling you the car would pick you up at 5:30 to take you to your destination. As he shut the door he reminded you to purchase a nice coat to go over your dress. 

So here you were. Sitting in the back of a town car, looking pretty damn fine if you said so yourself. You had your hair done, slicked back in a tight chignon at the base of your skull, showing off the diamond infinity earrings you always wore. Your makeup you had kept simple, a black smokey eye to match your dress, cherry red lips because you knew he’d love the way it would end up looking on his cock. 

You chose a simple dress. It was long sleeved, but had a v-neckline that showed off just enough of your breasts but not so much that he wouldn’t let you out wherever you were. The dress was long, train trailing behind you when you walked. The right side had a deep slit up the side of it, so that your leg was on display every time you walked and sat. A metal belt accented the narrowness of your waist, the silk fabric hugging your curves deliciously. A pair of simple black stiletto heels finishing the outfit off. 

But your favorite part of the whole look was what was on underneath. What was your own special Christmas Eve surprise for him. You had chosen white. A white lace corsetted bodysuit. The majority of the suit was French lace, cut so that it sit high on your hips, barely covering any part of your crotch. A smaller, more finely knit band of lace circled your waist. The lace continued up, covering the boning of the corset before hitting the demi cup of the bra. 

The bottom half of the cup was padded and white, pushing your breasts up nicely. The other half was eyelash lace, delicately resting on top of your breast, just covering your nipples. You’d hoped he would like it. You knew he’d think you were the most beautiful thing on earth even if you showed up in a trash bag, but still, you liked pleasing him, impressing him. 

The car slowed to a stop, the driver hopping out and walking to open the door for you, offering his hand to help you out. You gave him a small smile as you got out, murmuring your thanks and looking up to find him. You weren’t prepared for what you saw. You should have been, if you needed to be in a fancy red carpet dress it made sense he needed to be in a tuxedo. 

But the sight of him in an all black tuxedo, made your breath catch in your throat as your head went dizzy. You didn’t know it but the same thing happened to him as he watched you exit the car and drank you in. The two of you stared at each other for a moment before it occurred to you to walk to him. 

“Hi Handsome,” you murmured. He raised his eyebrows, shaking his head softly at you. 

“You’re stunning.” He breathed at you, bending at the waist so he could kiss your cheek. You looked around, confused about where exactly you were, surprised he wasn’t upset you hadn’t bought a coat. 

“Kylo, what is this place?” you asked him. You could tell you were in Fælledparken. It was obvious with the trees that surrounded you, even covered in snow, you could just tell. But the building you couldn’t place.

“Come on Princess.” He smiled, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the entrance of the building. “We need to hurry inside since you couldn’t follow instructions and buy a coat.”

You bit your lip, thankful you had bought the cherry red lipstick and slid it in the small black clutch you had bought. “None of them went with the outfit.”

He smirked down at you as he held the door open for you, his hand sneakily pawing at your ass as he followed you through the door. “Mm. That’s fine. You know I love it when you give me a reason to punish you,” he whispered in your ear, squeezing your ass hard, hard enough to earn a soft moan. 

He led you towards an elevator. “Seriously, though. What is this place?” Both of you stepped into the elevator and he hit the button for the eighth floor. 

“Geranium.” Your jaw nearly hit the floor and you let out a bemused laugh. 

“Geranium. As in the three Michelin star restaurant Geranium?” He must have gone insane. 

“That would be the one.” A satisfied smile rested on his face, his eyes sparkling. You started to shake your head no. 

“I… How… It’s…” You didn’t even know what you wanted to say, the ability to form coherent sentences leaving you. Instead you stepped closer to him, one hand grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to your lips, your tongue gliding along his teeth. 

“Behave.” He murmured into your mouth, pulling back up as the elevator came to a stop. You looked up at him through your eyelashes. “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look would that be, Sir?” you asked innocently, eyelashes fluttering. 

He walked you out of the elevator into the empty lobby. “The one that makes me want to take you into the nearest bathroom and fuck you up against the sink while you watch in the mirror,” he growled at you. 

“I would never give you a look like that  _ on purpose _ , Sir.” You turned so that the two of you were standing chest to chest. He nodded at you, narrowing his eyes. “Do you like my dress Sir?” You slid your leg further out the slit in the dress, rolled your shoulders back to push your chest out a little bit more, smirking at the way his eyes travelled up and down your body. 

He clenched his jaw, mouth set in a thin line. He grabbed one of your hands and brought it to his crotch, a slow grin spreading on your face as you wrapped your hand around his rapidly hardening cock. You gasped in mock surprise. “Does that answer your question Little Girl?”

“For me?” you purred at him. 

“Only for you. Only  _ because _ of  _ you _ .” He whispered, eyes burning into your soul in a way that should have made you glance away, uncomfortable by the intimacy. But with him, it was different. It was a silent admission of his love and devotion to you. It made you feel safe, and at home. It made you think of a saying you had once heard, but you couldn’t quite articulate it, couldn’t quite find the words. 

He flicked his eyes at the door of the restaurant. “Come on, we need to leave by 7:30.” He led you into the restaurant silently, giving the  maître d' his name. You were seated in a large booth at one of the windows, a view of the snow covered park filling your vision. The smile you wore threatened to split your face in half. 

You were so preoccupied with the view that you didn’t notice the only view he was drinking in was you. You couldn’t tell that the smile on your face made him so happy and so overwhelmed by his love for you that it almost physically hurt him. 

You glanced back at him. “This is… incredible. Thank you.” 

“Only the best for you Princess.” He smiled at you. 

The two of you enjoyed your dinner, splitting a bottle of wine as you chatted and savored the delicious food. He paid and slid out of the booth, holding his hand out for you. “Come on. We’ve got somewhere to be.” You eyed him suspiciously. 

You slid yourself out of the booth, grabbing his hand. “Where are we going?” you asked him as he led you through the restaurant, back into the elevator and back into the town car. It was dark now, the streetlights making the snow glitter. 

“It’s a surprise,” he hummed at you. You rolled your eyes at him. He caught it, hand coming to rest on your thigh, squeezing you tight. 

“More punishment,” he tsked at you. 

You smiled at him, resting your hand on top of his. The car came to a stop. “That was quick.” You eyed him suspiciously, racking your brain to figure out where you could be. The car windows tinted so darkly you couldn’t make anything out. 

“Stay.” It was an order. He slid himself out of the car, walking around to open your door. You stepped out of the car, gasping. 

“Oh Kylo,” you breathed. The Royal Danish Theater. The Nutcracker. Your Christmas season tradition that you thought had been missed in the busyness of your lives together. He stared at you, watching you in wonder as your eyes flitted around the impressive and dramatically uplit building. 

You looked up at him, tears stinging at your eyes. He gave you a small smile. “No tears. And of course I didn’t forget.” 

You threw your arms around him. “I love you Kylo,” you whispered into his neck. 

“I love you too.” He held you tight for a moment, crushing you to his chest. “Now, lets get inside.” 

The two of you made your way inside, finding your seats and enjoying the beautiful production before you. You were enraptured by the ballerinas, he was enraptured by you. He easily spent more time staring at you than at the stage, but you didn’t notice, too enthralled by the ballet you had seen countless times before. 

Afterwards the two of you made your way back into the town car, your head spinning. You genuinely felt like you were floating. In the car you pulled one of his large hands to your face, pressing your cheek into it. “I don’t even know what to say,” you murmured into his hand. “That was…” your voice cracked with emotion. “Thank you. It’s not enough. But thank you.”

His thumb stroked your cheek. “You’re welcome. And… Thank you.” 

You looked at him quizzically. “For what?”

He looked down into his lap. “For everything. For loving me. For staying with me. For putting up with me.” 

“I don’t put up with you. I love you. I want you. I want it all. Good. Bad. Ugly.” You smiled up at him. “All of it.”

The car stopped. This was definitely not your place. “I love the surprises but can we please get home because I don’t know how much longer I can look at you in that tux and not pull your cock out.” 

He snorted at you, rolling his eyes and getting out of the car. He reappeared to open your door. You pouted at him. “Come on. Just trust me. You’ll like it.” 

He led you into an apartment building. It seemed familiar but you couldn’t place it. “Did you rent an Airbnb for the night?” you asked excitedly. He ignored you as he led you into another elevator, and to the front door of what you assumed was an apartment. 

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a simple silver key. “When I say this I truly mean it. There’s no pressure.” His eyes flicked around your confused face, you could feel the anxiety radiating off him. “But if you want… this could be our new home.”

You were pretty sure your jaw actually hit the floor this time. “WHAT?!” you screamed at him. He turned to unlock the door, pushing it open for you. You glanced at him, then back into the apartment then back at him. He nodded at the door, silently urging you to go inside. 

The realization hit you. It was the apartment the two of you had looked at when you were 18 and 19. The one you had a quickie in. “Oh my god.” It was all you could get out as you walked into the apartment. He had already had it furnished. It was perfectly your style. He had to have conspired with your best friend who was also your sister. It was too perfect. 

You walked into the living room. A Christmas tree decorated in warm white lights providing the only source of illumination. A coffee table was pushed into the far corner and a mattress with black silk sheets and pillows was on the living room floor. “Why is there a mattress on the living room floor?”

He laughed. “It felt nostalgic. It felt like the way we should break in our new place together… if you say yes.” 

You scoffed at him, walking up to him. “Of course this is our place you fucking idiot. In what world would I say no?”

“Careful there Princess.” He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at you. 

You stepped even closer to him, so that your chests brushed against each other. The hand that wasn’t holding your clutch grabbed one of his, bringing it to your neck and wrapping his hand around your throat. “Please ruin me. I want to be used like the slut that I am.”

He groaned, tightening his hand around your throat. “Oh you should not have said that Love.” Your hand fell from his, quickly digging in your clutch. 

“I got you a surprise too.” You smiled sweetly at him. “You’ll need this to open it.” You held out a new pocket knife to him, dropping your clutch to the floor as you slid the metal belt off your waist. 

He cocked an eyebrow at you before abruptly picking you up with his free hand, slamming you into the living room wall, his other hand never leaving your throat. “You’re going to fucking get it my little whore,” he growled at you before his lips crashed into yours. He devoured you with a bruising kiss, leaving you breathless and seeing stars from lack of oxygen before he pulled away, yanking the knife out of your hand and flicking it open. 

He brought the blade to the hollow of your neck, pressing down just hard enough to bring small droplets of blood to the surface of your skin. He made his way down, until he hit the fabric of your dress, pulling it slightly away from you so that he could press harder into the fabric, cutting the dress in half and quickly shoving it off your shoulders. 

A guttural moan left his chest as he took in the site of you in the white lingerie. “Fuck.” 

“Do you like your present Sir?”

He let out a sharp breath. “I fucking love it when you wear white you know.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“You look so pretty. So delicate.” He ran the tip of the knife along the top of your breasts. He dragged his eyes up to stare into yours, they were dark, clouded with lust. “And you know how much I just love breaking pretty things,” he whispered as his hand squeezed your throat tighter for a minute. 

Abruptly, he released your neck and dropped to his knees, the point of the knife coming to your crotch. With his other hand he slid two fingers beneath the lingerie, pulling it away from you enough so that he could cut a straight line in the middle of the crotch, dropping his hands.. 

He mouthed at you through the lace, his hot breath teasing you, tongue lightly poking out to press the lace into your clit. “Already so wet for me, I can taste how soaked you are. Such a needy little slut.”

“Please,” you gasped. 

“Mm,” he hummed into you, the vibrations fanning the flames that licked through your body. He used his knifeless hand to carefully place both your thighs on his shoulders, supporting you completely while giving him better access to your dripping cunt. 

That same hand came between your legs, spreading you open so that his tongue could lick a wide stripe from cunt to clit. You gasped, riggling on top of him. This just spurred him on, the tip of his tongue flicking at your clit in just the right way. Fuck how he knew your body. 

He made lazy figure eights around you before slipping his tongue as far inside you as he could get it, teasing your walls. “Oh my fucking god,” you moaned. “I… am not,” he slid his tongue out of you and moved to take your clit between his teeth, bitting and rolling it softly. “Not gonna fucking last,” you blurted out, hands scratching at his scalp. 

He continued sucking your clit hard as he rolled it between his teeth. “Yes, don’t stop, fuck please don’t stop,” you moaned, hips going slack against him as you reached your peak. 

Abruptly, he pulled away. “No!” you screamed, stolen orgasm slipping away from you. 

“Aww, poor little girl,” he mockingly pouted, looking up at you. “Maybe next time you’ll remember to buy a fucking coat.” He spat into your pussy, turning to bite down on your inner thigh. He groaned when he finally tasted your blood, sucking more and more into his mouth before he moved back, shrugging your thighs off his shoulders, licking his way from your crotch to your breasts, leaving a bright red stain along the white lace. 

Your legs threatened to give out on you but his hands caught you, careful to keep the knife from cutting into you. He pulled back, and the sight of your red blood against the snow white lingerie was damn near enough to make him cum right then and there. He stood up, trailing kisses up the lace, over your breasts, up your neck, finally landing on your lips. 

You eagerly opened your mouth so his tongue could lick into you. He was the only one who would ever have you wanting to taste your own blood, especially when it mixed with the taste of him. After a minute of him exploring every inch of your mouth and lips with his tongue he pulled back, leading you into the living room. 

You went to pass by the couch and sink into the mattress on the floor but he grabbed you, roughly shoving you into the couch, his knifeless hand pressing you down and over the back of the couch so that your chest pressed into the cushions, leaving you completely exposed to him. 

“I’ve not finished with you yet.” You felt him kneel behind you, his hand sliding down to spread you open once more. His tongue was back inside of you a second later, the handle of the knife lightly flicking at your clit. 

Your stolen orgasm had you immediately close to the edge once again, pleasure threatening to snap through every cell in your body. “Please, please…” You were begging him. You needed release. 

His tongue slipped from you. “Fuck! No, please Sir. Please,” you cried, tears starting to stream down your face. He slipped two fingers inside of you stroking at you, collecting your arousal, before pulling them back out, leaving you whimpering. 

You felt his teeth graze your ass cheek, and something hard press at the entrance of your cunt. Confusion hit you, but before you could even formulate a what in throat he bit down hard into your ass cheek at the same time he thrust the handle of the knife inside of you. 

“Jesus fucking christ!” You spasmed above him as he released your cheek from his teeth, pumping the handle in and out of you, turning it with his palm so that it caught and rubbed your walls deliciously. “I’m gonna…” you trailed off as he brought his free hand to circle your clit. 

Your legs started to shake. “Yes, yes, right there Kylo, fuck… I’m right there.” Your eyes squeezed shut as they rolled into the back of your head, mewls escaping your throat as you were just about to slide over the edge. 

He pulled the knife from you, fingers falling from your clit. “Perhaps you’ll think about this the next time you want to roll your eyes at me,” he said simply. You sobbed into the couch cushions, your second stolen orgasm combined with the sexual appeal of looking at him in a fucking tux all night almost too much for you to handle. 

“On your back on the mattress.” You heard the rustle of fabric as he started to undress himself. You couldn’t move. Didn’t think your legs would let you. “Now,” he snapped. 

“I can’t Sir,” you sobbed into the couch. 

“Guess you won’t be cumming then. I’m more than happy to get myself off to this view and the sounds of you crying,” he snarled. 

You slid yourself off the couch, crawling your way over to the mattress, laying back on it, desperately attempting to stop your tears. 

He slid in between your legs, still holding the knife. “Legs,” he ordered. You automatically rested your calves on his shoulders as he stroked himself lazily. The blood on your lingerie had dried now, a dark red. He was transfixed by it. 

He brought a finger to the head of his cock, collecting the precum you had made him leak. “Clean it.” He moved his finger up to your mouth and you eagerly took it in your mouth, swirling your tongue around him, savoring the way he tasted. 

Pulling his finger from your mouth he brought his hand down to line himself up with your cunt, thrusting completely into you. “Ahhh,” you moaned, back arching off the bed. He was still, looking down at where he connected with you, his jaw clenching and unclenching as you fluttered your walls around him. 

Silently he positioned the tip of the knife along your neck, positioning it safely away from your carotid, but in a place he knew would bleed if you tried to move your head up to him. He held it there, making eye contact with you as he leaned down, so that he was close enough that you could lean up and kiss him, pulled his hips back, slamming himself back inside of you, setting a relentless pace. 

“Fuck you’re so tight,” he hissed. You tried moving your head up to kiss him but felt the knife bite into you. 

“Please Sir…” you moaned, rolling your hips in time with his thrusts, drawing him deeper inside of you. “Let me kiss you.” A cry. You weren’t above begging. Not if it meant having his tongue in your mouth, tasting him while he came deep inside of you. 

“All you have to do is lean in Princess.” His hot breath teased your lips. He was so close. You could tell by the way his thrusts were getting just slightly erratic that he was getting close. 

You tried again, trying different maneuvers to reach his lips without cutting yourself. “Please Sir… fucking please.” 

He slowed his pace, letting his cock drag in and out of you slowly, so that you felt every inch of him as he fucked you. The feeling, the situation, the whole night had you at that ledge again. “What’s the matter Princess?” he teased you, a fake frown on his stupidly handsome face. “You can’t spill a little blood for me the way you so easily spill your cum for me?”

You bit down hard on your lip.  _ Fuck it _ . You leaned up, the knife cutting into your neck, blood dripping down you, staining the white lace that laid on your breast. 

You caught your lips with his for just a moment before he pulled away. You whined in protest, and he shushed you. “I’ll take care of you Princess, don’t worry. You’re doing so beautifully. I just have to see…” 

He pulled up, tossing the knife aside and looked down at you, moaning lewdly when he saw the way your fresh blood looked next to your dried blood, both contrasting with the white lace so incredibly he had to stop moving his hips or he would cum before you. 

He crashed his lips back to yours, resuming his thrusts and earlier pace, snaking one hand down to flick at your clit. You moaned into his mouth, incoherently trying to ask his permission to cum. But he knew. He could feel it. The way your body slightly slackened. The way you clenched around him tighter, and tighter. 

The increase in the pace at which he flicked at you was your permission. You shattered beneath him a second later, his tongue drawing lazy circles on the roof of your mouth as his mouth swallowed you moaning his name.

The way you clamped impossibly tighter down on him during your orgasm triggered his, and you felt his warmness spread inside of you as he continued to fuck into you so hard you swore you could taste his cum in your mouth. 

He collapsed on top of you, the familiar feeling of his body weight making you feel safe. You ran your fingers along his scalp, the two of you staying there for a few minutes while you both recovered. Eventually he pulled out of you and stood up, disappearing into the bedroom. 

You just stayed on the mattress, unable to will yourself to move and follow him without an order. You heard the sound of water filling a tub a minute later, the sound of a fridge opening and closing, and then he was back. 

“Hi baby.” He smiled at you. You smiled hazily back at him, the bliss of your orgasm still hazing your brain. He handed you two cold bottles of water, and leaned down and picked you up, cradling you to his chest. 

He walked you through what was now your shared bedroom into what was now your shared bathroom and sat you on the edge of the tub. You reached over and turned the water off, moving to open one of the bottles of water and gulping some down. He had filled the bath with a delicious smelling bubble gel, the soft crackles of the bubbles the only sound for a minute as he grabbed something from the medicine cabinet. 

Before he took the white lace bodysuit off you and slid you into the tub; before the two of you just rested together, your back resting against his chest as his hands glided along your body, massaging you gently as you quietly chatted about life and the future; before he washed your hair and body for you; before he softly toweled you off and carried you to bed; before he slid under the covers next to you, cradling you against his chest; before any of that he cared for you. He diligently cleaned the wounds he had inflicted on you, flushing them with antiseptic and then applying bacitracin. He made sure you were mentally and physically okay. He asked if you needed more water, if you wanted something to eat. He told you how much he loved you. 

And so you found yourself curled up in his arms, the two of you continuing to talk about who the fuck know what - anything and everything that crossed your minds. As you laid curled into him, both of you starting to lose the battle with sleep, you pressed your head firmly against his chest, letting his heartbeat lull you to sleep, the saying you had thought of earlier finally found its way back to your consciousness. You smiled to yourself. It was true. Sometimes, home is a heartbeat. 


End file.
